


SMSшествие

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Сборник драбблов о том, как много можно узнать об отношениях пары, если начать читать их SMS-ки. Только нервы берегите, а то мало ли...В общем, Леонард/Барри и сотовая связь!Некоторые тексты не привязаны к теме sms, но мне не хочется выкладывать их отдельными работами.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	1. Десять минут

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард, недовольный Мик Рори  
> Рейтинг: R c кетчупом  
> Жанры: Юмор, пошлятины чуть-чуть  
> Описание: Лен и Мик сидят в засаде, а Барри просыпается и не обнаруживает своего бойфренда рядом.

Они сидели в засаде уже несколько часов — задница Леонарда успела примерзнуть к земле, что было явно чревато отмиранием всего того, что ниже пояса. Мик, замотанный в украденную недавно шубу из песца, хоть и выглядел, как полный идиот, по крайней мере, не чувствовал холода.

Нет, серьезно, одно дело таскать криопушку в кобуре, но совсем другое — сидеть на жухлых листьях, намертво спрессованных замерзшей водой.

— Ты говорил вроде, что они свалят через час, — проворчал Мик, поплотнее закутываясь в шубу, — а мы тут кукуем уже хрен знает, сколько. Я яйца отморозил!

— Сохранность твоих яиц меня меньше всего заботит, — медленно произнес Лен, пристально глядя на стеклянные двери здания. На сегодня у служащих одного из небольших частных банков Централ Сити был назначен визит инкассаторов, так что лучшего момента для нападения просто выдумать было нельзя. Морозная ночь, пустая улица, полиция занята разборками в соседнем квартале — звезды будто специально встали донельзя идеально.

Организовать Мика на дело было как два пальца, но перед Леном, который всегда играючи справлялся с любыми сложными задачами, внезапно встала проблема: Барри, черт его подери, Аллен. Точнее, Флэш, потому что если Барри мог только посокрушаться над тем, что два негодяя решили обчистить банк или, на крайний случай, позвонить своему папаше Джо, то Флэш не мог не воспользоваться случаем, чтобы не навалять Снарту по самое не хочу, и клал он на их отношения большой и красивый болт. 

Лен шмыгнул носом и натянул капюшон на голову, пряча глаза под растрепанным мехом. Если копы нагрянут, им придется справляться самостоятельно — прежде чем свалить из дома, Леонард провел весь день в подготовке, причем она заключалась отнюдь не в изучении плана помещений банка, а в том, чтобы заездить Барри до бессознанки, чтобы потом спокойно засунуть вяло сопротивляющегося парня в постель, дождаться, пока он вырубится, сесть в машину к Мику и приехать сюда. 

Судя по молчавшему телефону, манипуляции Лена все же возымели должный эффект — после трех часов шатания по магазинам, тщательной уборки во всей квартире, включая протирание самых дальних полок в шкафах, готовки еды на два, а то и три, дня, Барри был совершенно никакой, пусть и пытался стоически держать глаза открытыми. Лен напоследок влил в своего визави стакан молока, накормил его печеньем (спасибо маме, которая так постоянно делала, когда Леонард был маленьким, это и правда работало отлично), и Барри заснул, совершенно удовлетворенный плодотворно проведенным днем.

А Снарт, вместо того, чтобы мысленно немного позлиться на двухдневное воздержание и тоже заснуть, рванул к банку.

Блядство какое-то, ну и дубак.

— Шкет-то твой не появится? — осведомился Мик, с бешеной скоростью (сам Флэш бы позавидовал) потирая ладони друг о друга.

Лен сердито зыркнул на подельника и пожевал губу, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу колкости.

— Сколько я тебя раз просил, не называй его так.

— Еще чего скажешь? — фыркнул Рори. — Не обидится он.

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Ах, ну да, это ж ты у нас с ним общаешься… в горизонтальных плоскостях, — пробормотал Мик, скорее больше обращаясь к камням и кустам, чем к медленно закипавшему Снарту.

— Честное слово, Мик, ты меня умудряешься взбесить даже если почти рта не раскрываешь. Похвальная черта.

— Катись к херам, Снарт. Если он прискачет — я за себя не ручаюсь.

— Остынь! — осадил его Лен. — Не прибежит он, устал, спит. Я уж постарался его сегодня как следует заездить…

— Твою же Бога мать! — рявкнул Мик, срываясь с начинающегося крика на противный свистящий шепот. — Не надо мне тут твоих сексуальных похождений!

— Молчу, — пряча улыбку ответил Лен, вдруг ощущая бедром вибрацию телефона.

Вот же ж блин.

_Барри: Где тебя носит посреди ночи, позволь спросить?_

Лен раздраженно закатил глаза. В другой раз они точно будут делать в квартире долбанный ремонт, причем капитальный, со сносом стен. И молока будет два литра.

_Леонард: Я в туалете._

_Барри: Ты издеваешься? Я проверил весь дом._

_Леонард: Я в другом туалете. У соседей._

_Барри: СНАРТ._

_Леонард: Ммм?_

_Барри: Ты опять с Миком? Сколько можно, я же просил…_

_Леонард: А я просил, чтобы ты постель заправлял, если встаешь позже._

_Барри: Мы будем говорить о простынях?_

_Леонард: Предпочитаю их по назначению использовать._

— Снарт, ты чего там залип? — одернул его Мик. Лен с трудом оторвал взгляд от экрана телефона и качественно сделал вид, что его интересует взаимодействие Рори и бинокля.

Телефон снова загудел.

_Барри: Прямо как я сейчас._

Лен чертыхнулся — от последней смс в штанах моментально стало тесно, член дернулся и неприятно начал давить на ширинку. Надо будет эти самые штаны сжечь нахрен, и плевать, что Барри тащится от вида задницы Лена, обтянутой этой порнографией. Он ему не гимнаст и не балерун. Ролевые игры не в счет, не надо тут.

_Леонард: Не время сейчас._

_Барри: Да ну? Не время для того, чтобы я начал ласкать себя в твое отсуствие?_

_Леонард: Блядь._

_Барри: Обожаю, когда ты материшься. У меня всегда на ругань встает._

На это Лен не знал, что ответить, поэтому молча сунул мобильный в карман парки, чтобы через минуту снова вцепиться замерзшими пальцами в аппарат.

_Барри: Мне начать с одного пальца или сразу с двух?_

_Леонард: Я тебя выебу, клянусь._

_Барри: Ха-ха. Я сам. Себя. выебу. Пока ты там торчишь хрен пойми где._

Лен знал эту интонацию, которая буквально сочилась из каждого напечатанного слова — Барри чертовски возбужден, и вряд ли сейчас просто лежит, раскинувшись на постели, скорее всего, он одной рукой дрочит, а другой вставляет в свою тугую задницу пальцы…

При мысли, что этими же пальцами Барри набирает сообщения, Лену конкретно поплохело. Он полузадушенно всхлипнул, меняя положение — затекшее тело поддавалось с трудом, но Снарту удалось положить ногу на ногу, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться задавить в зародыше нахлынувшее горячей волной возбуждение, от которого короткие волосы на шее Лена встали дыбом, и холод тут был вовсе ни при чем.

_Получено изображение._

«Вот гаденыш», — с садистской нежностью подумал Лен, поворачивая экран так, чтобы Мику было даже подсветки не видно.

Барри смотрел в камеру снизу вверх, глаза у него были совершенно невменяемые, губы искусанные, одна рука сжимала член, а вторая, видимо, держала телефон. Лен нервно сглотнул, понимая, что прямо сейчас проигрывает по всем ебаным фронтам. Барри, при всей свой скромности, был отличным манипулятором, особенно если дело касалось секса.

_Леонард: Что ты там делаешь, сучонок?_

Барри ответил не сразу, Лен за эти пять минут успел чуть ли руку себе по локоть не отгрызть от волнения — как раз в дверях банка появились охранники, подъехала инкассаторская машина, а Мик оживился и заерзал, сбрасывая с себя шубу.

Перед тем, как выбраться из укрытия, Лен успел черкануть по экрану мобильного и прочесть издевальское:

_Барри: Трахаю себя пальцами, представляя, что это твои. Десять минут, Ленни._

— Твою мать! — рявкнул Снарт, в мгновение ока перемахивая через кусты с пушкой наперевес. Мик кинулся за ним, все смешалось, раздались выстрелы, крики, потом дикий хохот Рори и грохот выбитой двери грузовика. Оставшиеся в сознании охранники в ужасе отползли к дверям банка, Лен едва успел отдышаться и оглядеться, как Мик забрался на водительское сиденье и завел двигатель.

— Поехали! Валим! — рыкнул он, и Лен даже не подумал мешкаться.

В конце концов, у него осталось всего десять минут.


	2. Злосчастный список

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард, работающие в поте лица Сингх и Джо  
> Рейтинг: Совсем детсад  
> Жанры: Юмор и кулинарные изыски  
> Описание: История о том, как Леонард решил помочь своему бойфренду с покупкой продуктов, пока тот был на работе.
> 
> *Сумах - вид специй

Барри Аллен очень любил свою работу криминалиста. Нет, серьезно, ковыряться в остатках пепла, изучать следы на месте преступления и прорабатывать возможные версии вместе с детективом Уэстом и компанией для Барри было весьма занятно, и если бы не перманентное ворчание Леонарда, Аллен проводил бы на своей основной работе еще больше времени. Но если деятельность Флэша, по не очень скромному мнению Снарта, была архиважной, то криминалистические отчеты попадали в категорию «заебало, сил нет, как». Туда же относились визиты к Джо и Айрис, походы в магазины бытовой химии, запах утренних газет и (здесь нужно добавить в голос отвращения) брокколи, на которые Барри плотно подсел последнее время. Организм, привыкший уничтожать по доброй сотне гамбургеров за раз, напомнил о себе коликами в желудке, так что Аллен, не смотря на свою реактивную регенерацию, решил все же заняться своим питанием, а заодно и приобщить к нормальной еде своего несговорчивого бойфренда.

Честное слово, разобрать что-нибудь на атомы без усилий Циско было намного проще.

Барри никогда не питал особой любви к готовке — у Джо частенько не было времени на ужины, и они с Айрис просто заказывали еду в китайском ресторане, только овсянка с утра была своего рода традицией, еще со школьных времен. Но когда Аллен начал жить один, а потом еще и с Леном, вопрос о еде встал очень остро — никаких денег не напасешься, чтобы практически ежедневно покупать готовую еду, да и приелась она довольно-таки быстро. Конечно, если они с Леном решали провести целый день в постели, вылезая разве что в душ, то заказанные коробки с курицей и лапшой были как нельзя кстати. Но последнее время работа в участке и Флэш отнимали почти все свободное время Барри, а Леонард тоже был занят своими темными делишками, на которые Аллен предпочитал закрывать глаза, по большей части демонстративно.

Поэтому сегодняшний вечер просто обязан был быть романтическим — ну, в понимании Барри, по крайней мере. Он собирался приготовить ужин, найти какой-нибудь интересный фильм, завалиться на кровать вместе с Леонардом и закончить все сексом, причем вряд ли пресным трахом на кровати, скорее всего, Снарт решит выполнить свое давнее обещание и затащит Барри в душ.

Но стоило Барри закончить составлять список продуктов, как ему позвонил Джо и попросил срочно приехать в участок — ограбили ювелирный магазин, требовалась помощь, чтобы поймать преступника по горячим следам, а в единственный выходной детектив Уэст решил Флэша не трогать, на что его приемный сын сразу начал ворчать, дескать, на то, чтобы задержать парочку негодяев, он время бы точно нашел.

Конечно, первым делом Барри наведался в берлогу к Мику, куда должен был отправиться Лен, удостоверился, что его бойфренд лежит на диване и листает журнал, а не делит с Рори награбленные украшения, и только потом ломанулся в участок, аж пятки засверкали.

Список покупок был оставлен на кухонном столе, где его и нашел Леонард, вернувшийся домой почти сразу же после визита Барри.

_Леонард: Я нашел на столе список. Мне сходить в магазин?_

Барри отвлекся от изучения отпечатков и глупо заулыбался, читая сообщение.

_Барри: Буду очень признателен._

_Леонард: Ты всегда так кретински выражаешься._

_Барри: Ну тебя. Если будут вопросы — пиши, я не могу говорить, здесь куча народу._

_Леонард: Пошли их в зад, пусть не мешают, а то я приду и всех порешаю._

_Барри: Не сомневаюсь:)_

Второе сообщение пришло, когда Барри вместе с Джо ковырялся в базе с фотографиями задержанных, Сингх маячил за их спинами, из-за чего приходилось пролистывать страницу за страницей, вместо того, чтобы на скорости пролистать все разом и найти нужный снимок.

Барри сделал вид, что у него зачесалась спина — извернулся он так по-идиотски, что Джо смерил его непонимающим взглядом и поинтересовался, не защемило ли у сына нерв.

— Все нормально, — натянуто улыбнулся Барри, украдкой доставая мобильный из заднего кармана.

_Леонард: Эта руккола откусит мне руку, когда я решу ее купить?_

Аллен сдавленно фыркнул, душа в себе смешок. Занятые детектив и капитан не обратили на хихикающего криминалиста никакого внимания, поэтому он беспрепятственно ткнул пальцем на «ответить».

_Барри: Нет, Лен, это просто трава._

_Леонард: Ее можно курить?_

_Барри: ОНА ДЛЯ САЛАТА._

_Леонард: Укроп тоже для салата, но это был тяжелый год._

_Барри: Блин, просто купи рукколу, ладно?_

Ответа не последовало, и Барри вернулся к работе, стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко — все же они расследовали ограбление, а не комедию смотрели.

Когда личность преступников была наконец-то установлена, местонахождение главаря Громилы Майка обнаружено, Барри вернулся в лабораторию, чтобы еще раз проверить количество отпечатков — чутье его редко подводило, а тут как раз возникли сомнения, возможно, грабителей было больше, чем трое. Но его опять отвлек звякнувший телефон.

_Леонард: Кролик? Тушка? Я не буду это есть._

_Барри: Ты же ешь говядину._

_Леонард: У Лизы в детстве был кролик. Не корова, а кролик._

_Барри: Весомый аргумент._

_Леонард: Я куплю кусок коровы, идет?_

_Барри: Кусок коровы?_

_Леонард: Ты меня понял._

Да, их все-таки было четверо! Барри сорвался с места, забыв мобильный на столе, прямо возле вереницы пробирок.

_Леонард: Винный уксус?_

_Леонард: Барри, винный, ты уверен?_

_Леонард: Я возьму вино и уксус, сделаешь сам._

_Леонард: Скарлет?_

_Леонард: А, все, нашел._

_Барри: Господи, я отошел всего на пять минут!_

_Леонард: Ты сам просил писать. Зачем тебе киви?_

_Барри: Просто. Купи. И все._

_Леонард: Они смахивают на яйца. Серьезно._

_Барри: О мой Бог._

_Леонард: Зови меня Лен._

— Барри, ты едешь? — в дверном проеме появился встревоженный Джо. — Возможно, будет нужна помощь Флэша, но если у тебя планы… Я и так тебя выдернул, а ты имеешь право на отдых.

Аллен сердито оглянулся на детектива и кивнул.

— Все нормально? У тебя лицо такое… — Джо пощелкал пальцами, подбирая нужные слова, — будто ты сейчас кого-нибудь укусишь. Нам эти говнюки нужны живыми.

— Да просто… Мы собирались ужинать, я не успел сходить в магазин, поэтому отправил Лена… А Лен и списки… Сам понимаешь, — Барри с несчастным видом развел руками.

— Небось ты сказал ему, чтобы при малейшем недопонимании он писал тебе, — лукаво улыбнулся Джо. — Вы, парни, стоите друг друга.

Телефон опять звякнул. Барри переглянулся с Джо и нажал на иконку нового сообщения, сначала одного, потом второго, а на четвертом Джо перестал сдерживаться и засмеялся.

_Леонард: Может, просто купим пива и закажем пиццу?_

_Леонард: Судя по списку, ты решил накормить всех голодающих Африки._

_Леонард: Сумах*? Тебя когда успели из Хогвартса выгнать, зельевар?_

_Леонард: Я. НЕ. ЗНАЮ.НИКАКИХ. СУМАХОВ._

— Джо, я буду через минуту, — бросил Аллен, но Джо не выказал никакого возмущения. Он только ехидно посмотрел на Барри и вышел, оставив сына пялиться в телефон.

_Леонард: Я люблю тебя. И сумах я нашел, еду домой._

_Барри: Еду? У нас нет машины._

_Леонард: Теперь есть._

_Барри: Скажи, что ты ее купил._

_Леонард: Позаимствовал на время._

_Барри: Вот блядь._

_Леонард: Рот с мылом вымою._

_Барри: С сумахом вымой. Буду через полчаса._

_Леонард: Передавай от меня привет Громиле Майку._

_Барри: Что? Какому еще Майку?_

_Барри: СНАРТ!_


	3. Нарушенный пункт соглашения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард, Циско, Джо, Айрис (я ее не люблю, только тсссс!)  
> Рейтинг: Какой рейтинг, нет никакого рейтинга  
> Жанры: Маленький ангст с юмором посередине  
> Описание: Барри обиделся на Леонарда, и тот решил сесть в тюрьму, думая, что это поспособствует перемирию. И спасибо Джо!

— Ты так и будешь прятаться здесь? — участливо спросила Айрис, присаживаясь на краешек дивана. Барри никакого внимания к своей сестре не проявил, продолжая пялиться в телевизор, по которому показывали какое-то дебильное ток-шоу, где парень выбирал себе невесту из трех девушек. Аллен смотрел эту ересь уже почти час, и все никак не мог понять, почему не может дотянуться до пульта и переключить хотя бы на новости, как раз было ровно шесть. Он как раз проспал почти до самого вечера.

Айрис шумно вздохнула и подвинулась чуть ближе. Смотреть на такого Барри было просто невыносимо — он был непривычно молчаливым, грустным, а в глазах пряталась глухая тоска, от которой кому угодно захотелось бы завыть. Мало того, Аллен не собирался рассказывать, в чем причина его плохого настроения и, собственно, присутствия в доме, где он не жил уже несколько месяцев, да и после переезда появлялся здесь крайне редко. Айрис, конечно, попыталась до него достучаться, но почти сразу же получила от ворот поворот.

Хвала небесам, что есть Циско, который поделился с Айрис своими наблюдениями, когда она пришла сегодня днем в С.Т.А.Р.Лабс с ворохом вопросов.

— В общем, вчера мы отправили его в один их злачных районов, все как всегда, ограбление, полиция, которую обвели вокруг пальца, но… — Рамон устало потер переносицу. — Барри наткнулся там на Снарта.

— О нет, — охнула Айрис, — только не это.

— Оно самое, — расстроено кивнул Циско. — Преступников, конечно, задержали… Кроме Капитана Холода, Барри куда-то его утащил, отрубил наушник, а потом вернулся где-то через полчаса, злой, как черт. Я решил не лезть, дал ему отоспаться и отправил домой, но он, видимо, сразу к вам пошел.

— Я подозревала что-то подобное, но после гробовой тишины весь день, решила во что бы то ни стало узнать правду.

— И как, теперь тебе легче? — прищурился Циско. Айрис покачала головой, облокачиваясь о стол, на котором аккуратной стопкой были сложены какие-то чертежи.

— Понятия не имею, что делать. Он весь день спит и ни с кем не разговаривает. Меня он слушать не хочет, может попросить папу с ним поговорить?

— Айрис. — Рамон мягко взял ее за руку, но Уэст не почувствовала прикосновения. — Несмотря на случившееся вчера, мы оба знаем, кто единственный человек, способный хоть как-то повлиять на Барри, и, уж прости меня, это точно не Джо и не ты.

Айрис с трудом смогла проглотить сбившиеся в противный комок слова Циско, сразу же застрявшие в горле. Когда кто-то поднимал тему с Барри и… Снартом (она все еще не могла привыкнуть называть его «Лен»), Айрис всегда как током ударяло — она терялась, неуклюже пыталась уйти от темы, а то и вовсе открыто заявляла, что обсуждать личную жизнь брата не намерена. Эти отговорки выглядели жалко, но Айрис была готова идти даже на такие жертвы, лишь бы не…

Господи, до сих пор не верится. И все так же хочется забыть тот вечер, даже спустя почти год. Но, как назло, Айрис помнила его чуть ли не поминутно, с того самого момента, как Барри позвонил Джо и сообщил, что придет домой не один. Айрис помнила (и даже ощущала до сих пор) укол ревности, колючее, почти сверлящее чувство под ребрами, когда Джо сказал ей: «Барри приведет… кого-то, давай закажем ужин в ресторане». Барри никогда не приглашал своих пассий в дом своей семьи, да и было у него этих самых пассии раз-два и обчелся, по крайней мере, так думала Айрис.

Но она точно не думала, что как только визави Барри переступит порог дома, Джо схватится за пистолет.

Лицо Снарта прочно отпечаталось в памяти — насмешливое, наглое, а уж то, как он собственнически держал смущающегося Барри за талию… Это был не просто жест — это было прямое, показательное заявление своих прав, и совсем не для Джо, а для нее лично. Айрис тогда сделала первый шаг — улыбнулась, протянула руку, поздоровалась. Но Снарт наградил ее _таким_ взглядом, что она поняла — он _все_ знает, Барри ему рассказал.

Ужин прошел в весьма недружелюбной обстановке. Джо мрачно жевал отбивную и то и дело зыркал на Снарта, который устроился почти вплотную к Барри, и, как казалось Айрис, на протяжении всего часа сжимал его колено под столом. Сам Барри сидел как на иголках, а расслабиться смог лишь тогда, когда Снарту внезапно позвонили и он, извинившись, вышел из гостиной. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, маска показного дружелюбия на лице Джо разлетелась на куски.

— Как это понимать? — прошипел он, низко наклоняясь над столом. Его галстук шлепнулся рядом с тарелкой, едва не угодив в соус, но Джо на это никакого внимания не обратил.

— Джо, пожалуйста, — едва ли не умоляюще произнес Барри. — Давай не сейчас. Мы можем просто поужинать, а все вопросы про нас с Леном оставить на потом?

— И зачем ты тогда его привел, если не желаешь об этом говорить? — вырвалось у Айрис. Барри кинул на нее злой взгляд — его шея моментально покрылась красными пятнами от волнения.

— Я за эту неделю устал, как собака, хотел поужинать в кругу своей семьи, — выплюнул он, меняясь в лице, от былой неуверенности не осталось и следа. Если Барри хотел — он мог показать характер, но Айрис постоянно об этом забывала, все еще считая его неуверенным влюбленным парнем.

— Семьи, — Джо замер. — Он теперь тоже твоя… семья?

Барри ответить не успел — хлопнула входная дверь, вернулся Снарт.

— Вижу, что без меня беседа протекает успешнее, — насмешливо произнес он, облокачиваясь об стену, локтем задевая совместную фотографию Айрис и Барри, висевшую на стене. — Скарлет, ты в норме?

Барри кивнул, утыкаясь взглядом в тарелку. Но Снарт расценил это как отрицательный ответ.

— Так, думаю, что с нас достаточно. Барри, собирайся.

— Снарт, ты не у себя дома, — сердито произнес Джо, не отрывая взгляда от молчавшего Барри. — Указания здесь не ты раздаешь.

— Я смотрю, что и Барри здесь не у себя дома, — съязвил Снарт, сдергивая куртку с вешалки. — Идем, хватит. Ты и так достаточно натерпелся.

После злосчастного ужина Джо не разговаривал с Барри целую неделю. На работе Аллен делал вид, что приемного отца знать не знает, но Джо все же ловил на себе его грустный, даже сожалеющий взгляд, и на седьмой день молчания подошел к сыну первым и попытался объясниться.

Все оказалось до банальщины просто — после истории с предательством Снарт сам нашел Барри (Айрис могла бы подумать, что он мучился чувством вины, но речь шла о Капитане Холоде, так что о моральных терзаниях можно было забыть). Они встретились, сначала пытались разобраться с помощью пушки и сверхскорости, потом кулаками, но когда это не помогло, перешли к другому способу выяснения, кто из них прав. Подробностей Джо, естественно, не знал, но лицо Барри было слишком красноречивым, чтобы начинать выспрашивать.

Айрис вспомнила этот разговор с отцом, и ее ощутимо передернуло.

— Ты чего? — спросил Циско, который все это время, пока девушка копалась в воспоминаниях, внимательно ее рассматривал.

— Да я… вспомнила кое-что, — Айрис неловко улыбнулась. — Про Барри и… Лена.

— Тебе все еще трудно его так называть, — хмыкнул Циско. — Мне тоже, но я стараюсь. По крайней мере, на «Капитана Холода» он не обижается.

— А он… часто к вам приходит?

— Не сказал бы. Скорее Барри его притаскивает, когда у них какие-то планы на вечер. А если что-то случается, то он в костюме Флэша уносится из С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, а мы с Кейтлин остаемся смотреть на Снарта, который сидит на стуле и молчит. Серьезно, хоть бы раз слово произнес! А, нет, вру! — Циско выразительно хлопнул себя по лбу. — Пару раз говорил, когда Кейтлин варила кофе, он тоже попросил. Поблагодарил даже!

— Одно несчастное «спасибо» не делает из него героя, — пробормотала Айрис, доставая телефон из сумки.

— А мне кажется, что у Снарта еще есть шанс стать нормальным парнем, без своих криминальных наклонностей, — задумчиво произнес Циско, вертя в пальцах ручку. — Может, он тоже когда-нибудь будет спасать мир от всякой нечисти.

Разговор явно перетекал в неприятное для Айрис русло, поэтому она очень обрадовалась, увидев на экране мобильного сообщение от отца — хороший повод попрощаться с Циско, поблагодарив его за помощь.

_Папа: Айрис, Барри проснулся._

Теперь она сидела на диване, рядом с поникшим Барри, и понятия не имела, что делать, как ему помочь… Черт, да Айрис правда хотелось вытрясти из головы Аллена этого чертового Снарта.

— Если тебе вдруг нужно… — начала Айрис, но Барри не дал ей договорить.

— Не нужно. Я лучше пойду к себе.

Айрис и двух слов сказать не успела — ее обдало потоком воздуха, и Барри исчез, а наверху хлопнула дверь.

Барри бесформенной кучей свалился на кровать и сжал двумя руками подушку, представляя, как душит не перья, а шею Лена. Конечно, это вряд ли могло бы помочь достучаться до совести Снарта, которая теоретически могла вообще не существовать, но ему точно бы стало легче, и горячечные тиски в груди точно бы разжались. А лучше бы — раскололись, замороженные крио-пушкой.

Барри со стоном перевернулся на спину и уставился в раздражающе белый потолок своей бывшей спальни. После переезда в комнате было пусто, на полках лежало всего две стопки книг, а не привычная гора из потрепанных комиксов, фантастических романов и незаконченных отчетов по криминалистике. В углу не было его любимого кресла, потому что теперь оно занимало почетное место в их с Леном гостиной, у окна. Леонард часто там сидел вечером, когда смотрел телевизор и ждал Барри с работы.

Отсутствовал и письменный стол, на месте которого сейчас стоял старый комод, забитый каким-то барахлом. Стол Барри перевез почти сразу же, потому что привык работать за ним с детства. Естественно, Лен сразу же предложил новую-старую мебель опробовать как следует, прямо так, не раздеваясь. Стол стоически перенес бурный секс, Барри заработал синяки на заднице, а Снарту на ногу шлепнулся пустой ящик, который был впоследствии насмерть заморожен, и потом сутки оттаивал в тазике прямо на этом самом столе.

Да Господи, Лена здесь нет, и был в его старой комнате Снарт всего раза три, но даже аскетичная окружающая обстановка издевательски напоминала о Леонарде. Но теперь еще и об очередной промашке Барри.

Хотя, кто тут виноват — вопрос, Барри же просил Снарта не попадаться копам! Сколько можно это повторять, ему и так тяжело закрывать глаза на темные делишки своего бойфренда, а тут он сам лезет на рожон, практически просит дать ему знатного леща! Не мог нормально все организовать, обязательно нужно было спалиться, чтобы Флэш пришел на помощь полиции! Нет, Лен что, не понимает, что когда-нибудь Барри уже не сможет его прикрывать, да и Джо едва сдерживается, чтобы не засадить Снарта в тюрягу на веки вечные.

Он очень любит Леонарда, но всему, блядь, есть предел.

Брошенный на тумбочке телефон загудел — пришла SMS-ка, но Барри с места не сдвинулся, только сердце предательски екнуло, ведь он знал — это Лен. Промучившись целую (целую!) минуту, Барри все же потянулся за мобильным, повторяя про себя _«я просто посмотрю, что он написал, отвечать не буду, ни за что»_. Он так упорно это твердил, что даже текст до его мозга дошел не сразу, а с какой-то задержкой, будто бы Барри завис, как старый компьютер.

_Леонард: Поговорим?_

Нет, он точно издевается. Еще и разговаривать хочет, о чем? О том, что Барри, как дурак, пытается оградить своего парня-преступника от лап полиции, а тот практически добровольно бежит в расставленные сети? Ему же плевать, на то, что его могут упечь за решетку, Лену лишь бы дозу адреналина заработать! Скотина, черт побери!

Барри даже не заметил, что по рукам, сжимающим телефон, прошла довольно ощутимая волна вибрации, от того, что пальцы, как бешенные пролетели по клавиатуре, отстукивая злое _«Нет, нет и еще раз нет!»._

_Леонард: Хотя бы ответил. Успокоишься — поговорим._

Эта поганая черта Лена возбуждала и бесила одновременно — он просто не умел злиться и орать. Когда что-то случалось, и Барри выходил из себя, Снарт всегда оставался спокойным и отмороженным, в прямом и переносном смысле. Никогда не повышал голос, разве что начинал язвить не в меру и шутить так, что у всех, кто слышал, уши краснели от его скабрезных шуток и пошленьких интонаций. Если _Снартказм_ был направлен на других людей, то у Барри в штанах начиналось активное шевеление. Лен прекрасно знал, что такая манера разговора вставляет Барри получше спидфорса, и беззастенчиво пользовался этим и в постели, и вне ее, когда нужно было срочно нейтрализовать разозлившегося бойфренда.

Вот только сейчас это бы вряд ли помогло, потому что Барри Леонарда бы точно прибил за малейшую попытку пошутить.

_Барри: Пошел ты, Снарт._

_Леонард: Ты у Джо? Сейчас приду._

_Барри: Не вздумай, не хочу видеть твою противную рожу._

_Леонард: Даже так?_

Последний вопрос Барри ответом не удостоил, раздраженно швыряя телефон на ковер и надеясь, что дурацкий аппарат в полете потеряет батарею и отрубится.

_Леонард: Я внизу, может, спустишься?_

***

Айрис открыла дверь, по глупости не посмотрев, кто за ней стоит, о чем впоследствии сразу же пожалела. На пороге обнаружился Леонард Снарт собственной персоной — без парки и пушки, а с сумкой и в потертой кожаной куртке. В руке у него был букет белых роз.

— Айрис, — коротко бросил Лен, не поднимая глаз. Шуршащий целлофан больно кольнул Айрис в грудь, когда Снарт сунул ей цветы.

— Это мне?

— Вроде бы в гости не принято приходить с пустыми руками, особенно если там есть девушка. Так что да, это тебе.

У Леонарда было такое лицо, будто если Айрис не возьмет цветы, он засунет ей букет куда-нибудь в неприличные места и скажет, что так и было, поэтому девушка вцепилась в цветы и отступила, пропуская Снарта в дом. Джо, сидящий на диване перед телевизором, с выразительным вдохом поднялся и протянул руку Лену.

— Здравствуй, Лен, — совершенно безэмоционально произнес детектив Уэст. — Рад тебя видеть в добром здравии. Думал, что еще долго тебя не увижу.

— Иногда мечты становятся реальностью, так что продолжайте так думать, детектив, — парировал Снарт. Он все так же сжимал сумку и даже не попытался снять верхнюю одежду. — Барри здесь?

— А тебе какая печаль? — осведомился Джо, опускаясь обратно на диван. Несмотря на то, что Снарт возвышался над ним, как снежная гора, детектив Уэст все равно выглядел массивнее и серьезнее, это даже немного пугало. Айрис предпочла удалиться на кухню, откуда прекрасно видела и слышала весь разговор отца и Снарта.

— Джо, я понимаю, что вы меня на дух не переносите. В другой раз я бы этим озаботился, но сейчас, уж простите, мне на это класть, — мрачно сказал Лен. — Я хочу с ним поговорить.

— Так иди, я тебе зачем? Или боишься, что Барри дверь не откроет? И правильно сделает, будь ты моим сыном, я бы тебе давно зад надрал.

Джо явно попал в точку — Снарт осекся и, пожалуй, впервые на памяти Айрис выглядел озадаченным.

— Что он вам сказал, я могу узнать?

— Можешь, — с явным удовольствием произнес Джо. — Ничего не сказал, ни мне, ни Айрис. Но я хоть и старый дурак, но понимаю — достал ты его своими выкрутасами. Не можешь держать свою адреналиновую ломку в узде? Так давай я прямо сейчас надену на тебя наручники, и дело с концом.

Айрис отвлеклась, доставая из шкафа вазу, и только услышала глухой стук — сумка Снарта приземлилась на пол.

— Давайте.

_Джо: Барри, Снарт тут добровольно сдался… властям. Может, все же спустишься?_

_Барри: Не смешно._

_Леонард: Я уже отвык от наручников._

— Ну вот, стоило мне написать — он перестал отвечать, — посетовал Снарт, ерзая на заднем сидении машины детектива Уэста, — да и не очень удобно писать в наручниках.

— Потерпишь, — беззлобно хмыкнул Джо, поворачивая ключ в зажигании.

— А не поздновато ли ехать? Ночь на дворе.

— Задний ход решил дать?

Снарт в ответ только громко фыркнул, и весь оставшийся путь до участка молчал, будто воды в рот набрал. Джо постоянно отвлекался от дороги, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Сгорбившийся Леонард невидяще смотрел в окно, крутил в руках мобильный и часто моргал. Джо даже на секунду показалось, что Снарт сейчас слезу пустит, но потом Лен почувствовал, что на него смотрят и тут же изменился в лице. Пугающая перемена — из глаз пропала тоска и обида, сменившиеся насмешкой и притворной (теперь Джо это точно знал) нахальностью. Спина выпрямилась, телефон перестал напоминать бешено вращающийся волчок и шлепнулся из рук Лена на сидение.

_Леонард: Я устал, Барри, хватит._

_Леонард: Барри, пожалуйста._

_Леонард: Скажи хоть что-нибудь._

— Он давит на жалость, он давит на жалость, — монотонно бубнил себе под нос Барри, расхаживая по комнате взад-вперед, как поехавший маятник. Он то и дело срывался на скорость, не успевая затормозить, из-за чего снес одну полку и больно приложился затылком о косяк. Но праздное шатание не помогало, взгляд Барри то и дело спотыкался о телефон, теперь уже не валявшийся на полу, а лежащий на кровати. Мобильный то и дело вибрировал, сообщая о полученных сообщениях, но Барри Аллен в кои-то веки решил идти до конца, взяв за горло свое собственное желание тут же сорваться и очутиться внизу, где сейчас Лен.

Они не ссорились почти никогда, разве что из-за таких вот эпизодов, но раньше это ограничивалось лишь тем, что Барри обнаруживал дома вещи, которые были явно не куплены в магазине. Но Леонард старался не позволять своей «работе» появляться в их совместной жизни, поэтому их давний договор так и вовсе претерпел конкретные изменения. После первого полноценного свидания Снарт предложил устроить совещание, на котором внес поправки в их соглашение — пункт назывался «не пойман — не вор», заключавший в себе невмешательство Флэша в дела Капитана Холода, если только тот, проще говоря, «не спалится» перед полицией, тогда у Барри появлялся полный карт-бланш на действия в отношении криминального авторитета Централ Сити.

Поправка работала как часы — Лен периодически исчезал, проворачивая свои темные делишки, Барри делал вид, что понятия не имеет, чем занимается его бойфренд, а потом все снова возвращалось на круги своя. Но в этот раз Снарту приспичило. О Господи, как же он от всего этого устал.

Телефон снова загудел — наверное, это уже сто двадцать пятое сообщение от Лена, а Барри прочел только последнее «Скажи хоть что-нибудь».

_Леонард: В общем, я в участке._

_Леонард: Если тебе интересно, тут нет никого, кроме меня и Джо._

_Леонард: Скучища страшная, но телефон Джо оставил до утра._

_Леонард: А еще он принес мне поесть. Вроде не отравил, но я не уверен._

_Леонард: Утром я, наверное, буду уже в Айрон Хайтс._

_Леонард: Тюрьма — райское местечко, Барри._

_Леонард: Мне там всегда нравилось._

_Леонард: Прости меня… Пожалуйста._

_Леонард: Я идиот. Конченный идиот, но я тебя люблю._

Барри еще раз пролистал сообщения и прислушался. Снизу не доносилось ни звука, даже телевизор молчал. Это напрягало, и Барри начинал потихоньку верить, что Леонард действительно позволил Джо увести себя в полицейский участок. Вернее, сердце так подсказывало, а мозг упрямо сопротивлялся, подкидывая все новые и новые аргументы в пользу того, что Снарт блефует, и все эти сообщения — всего лишь искусно замаскированный _Снартказм_.

Промучившись неизвестностью еще минут десять, Барри здраво рассудил, что если он сейчас спустится, то ничего не потеряет, в крайнем случае, слинять он всегда успеет.

Внизу он обнаружил только задумчивую Айрис, переставляющую чистые тарелки на кухонных полках. Джо нигде не было видно, как и Лена.

— Где Джо? — опасливо спросил Барри. Айрис ойкнула и обернулась.

— Ты меня напугал! Папа в участке. Вместе со Снартом.

Барри замер, неверяще глядя на Айрис. Этого просто быть не могло, Лен же не до такой степени дурак, а Джо просто не мог повестись на эту дурацкую провокацию на уровне пятого класса школы! Это же детектив Джо Уэст, который знает Снарта как облупленного! Какого черта?!

— Ты чего? — встревожено спросила Айрис, делая шаг по направлению к застывшему Барри, в ее глазах читалось беспокойство.

— Черт, Лен, — выдохнул Барри, и Айрис отшатнулась от него, словно он сказал какую-то грубость.

— Все время Лен, — прошептала она больше самой себе. Барри напрягся.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Повисла пауза. Айрис смотрела в пол, не в силах поднять глаза на Барри, который не знал, куда деть руки. Время неумолимо уходило, с Леном могло случиться что угодно, но оставить почему-то расстроенную Айрис он просто не мог.

— Давай так, — решительно сказал Барри, понимая, что пауза затягивается, — я заберу Лена, а потом мы с тобой поговорим, идет?

— Не трать время, иди, он ждет тебя, — тихо произнесла Айрис.

Сердце Барри заныло, словно вспомнило, как он сам признавался ей в любви, понимая, что ответных чувств не будет. Теперь же Барри чувствовал какую-то недосказанность, но, если честно, понимать не хотел, в чем была причина. Теперь уже все равно. С той встречи с Леном ему стало все равно.

_Барри: Я сейчас буду, и я тебя убью._

Лен пытался дремать, кое-как устроившись на узкой и жесткой скамейке. Тело, привыкшее к мягкой кровати и теплым объятиям Барри, протестовало, отказываясь хоть как-то расслабляться и дать своему хозяину пару часов отдыха. Но Снарт никогда не отступался от намеченных целей, твердо решив заснуть, хочет этого организм или нет. Голова требовала отдыха и отключения мозгов.

Вдруг что-то сверкнуло и в воздухе резко запахло озоном. Лен разлепил глаза и с недоумением уставился на Флэша, который искрил — из-за спидфорса и злости.

— Ты совсем с ума сошел? — прошипел Флэш, подходя вплотную к решетке.

— Да нет вроде, — съязвил Лен, с трудом принимая вертикальное положение, — в здравом уме и твердой памяти…

— Поговори мне еще, — огрызнулся Флэш, стягивая маску и превращаясь в Барри Аллена.

— Ты _серьезно_ прискакал красть меня из полицейского участка? — поинтересовался Лен.

— А ты _серьезно_ собирался сесть в тюрьму? — в тон ему спросил Барри. — Блин, Джо… С него станется.

— А ты думаешь, что я ничего не понял? — раздалось за их спинами. Барри резко обернулся и увидел Джо, стоящего в дверном проеме. — Я так хорошо изучил мистера Снарта, что мне никакого труда не составило догадаться, что он просто хочет выманить тебя из дома.

— Лен, — Барри был в ярости, но Снарту, казалось, только это и было нужно. Лен не дал ему начать длинную возмущенную тираду, вскочил и прямо через прутья решетки притянул Барри к себе, прижимаясь к его губам.

— Так, ладно, моя работа закончена, — Джо пару раз кашлянул, но на него бессовестно не реагировали. — Барри, ключ на… Да хрен с вами, разберетесь.

— Ленни, — Барри с трудом отцепился от Снарта и попытался посмотреть на своего бойфренда с возмущением, но смог только лишь глупо улыбнуться. Злиться на Лена можно было лишь на расстоянии. Когда видишь Снарта без привычной ледяной брони, настоящего, счастливого, с раскрасневшимися щеками, забываешь все на свете, в том числе и то, что он порой ведет себя, как настоящий мудак.

— Домой? — спросил Лен не переставая улыбаться. — Тут стремно.

— Ты же сказал, что тебе нравятся тюрьмы, — хмыкнул Барри, отпирая замок. Снарт вышел, снова превращаясь в себя самого — усмешка молнией скользнула по его губам — Леонард понял, что этот поединок он выиграл.

— Лучше на них смотреть в кино. У меня как раз есть один сериал на примете, Мик посоветовал. Про то, как парень сел в тюрьму, чтобы помочь своему брату оттуда сбежать. Там четыре сезона. Можем устроить марафон, как тебе такая мысль?

Барри обнял Лена за плечи и прерывисто вздохнул.

— Больше не будешь попадаться полиции? — спросил он, ладонью проводя по стриженному затылку Леонарда — чуть отросшие волосы приятно щекотали пальцы.

— Не буду. А ты не будешь прятаться у себя в комнате, как пятилетний?

— Нет, — Барри отстранился и посмотрел Леонарду в глаза. — И я тебя тоже люблю.


	4. Сюрпризы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард, Генри Аллен и Филадельфия  
> Рейтинг:Лютики-цветочки   
> Жанры: Скучашки и юмор, из-за места жительства Генри - AU  
> Описание: Лен отправляет Барри повидаться с отцом и ужасно скучает.  
> Идея: https://vk.com/coldflash?w=wall-109503179_5052

Леонард проснулся от того, что солнце заглядывало в спальню через плохо закрытые жалюзи и издевательски светило прямо в глаз. Сначала Снарт пытался крепко зажмуриться и терпеть, потому что переворачиваться на бок не хотелось, но потом сдался и со вздохом перекатился на другую половину кровати, которая была ужасно холодная, и сейчас это больше раздражало, чем казалось приятным. Обычно когда Лен во сне пытался поменять место дислокации, он натыкался на теплого и сонного Барри, привычно загребшего под себя почти все одеяло и кусок простыни в придачу, обнимал его и крепко прижимал к себе, несмотря на сиплые спросонья возмущения. Лен, хоть никогда и не говорил этого вслух, очень любил такие моменты — когда в спальне была тишина, нарушаемая мерным дыханием Барри, за окном чирикали птицы и едва слышался шорох редких проезжающих машин. Любил, потому что только тогда они с Барри могли чувствовать себя обычной парой, практически семейной, без всяких супергеройских замашек, взорвавшихся ускорителей и крио-пушек, а с совместными ужинами, фильмами по выходным и дурацкими одинаковыми футболками с надписями «он — мой».

Но неизбежно наступало утро, приносящее с собой истошно орущий телефон Барри, сообщения от Мика и головную боль от недостатка сна. Бойфренд Лена носился по дому, собирая раскиданные с вечера вещи, а сам Лен варил кофе, зевая над плитой (он терпеть не мог пользоваться адской кофеваркой, которую им подарил Циско, и никакого предвзятого отношения — Снарт просто не мог понять, как эта хромированная зверюга работает). Когда Барри усаживался на стул, Леонард разливал по чашкам ароматный напиток бодрости, и они еще полчаса могли побыть вместе, прежде чем Барри сломя голову убегал в участок, напоследок наградив Лена традиционным утренним поцелуем со вкусом зубной пасты и кофе.

Но Лен точно знал, что сегодняшнее утро станет мерзким исключением из ряда привычных позитивных пробуждений. Он был уверен, что кухня встретит его гробовой тишиной, а кофе будет переваренным и на вкус как кошачья моча. Сахар просыплется мимо чашки, а вечно заедающий ящик со столовыми приборами придавит пальцы. Прелестные перспективы, однако.

Все потому, что Барри уже три дня как гостил у своего отца в Филадельфии, причем улетел он туда именно с подачи Лена. Генри Аллен позвонил им домой неделю назад, и после этого разговора Барри был сам не свой — плохо спал, часто жаловался на усталость и рассеянность, чего только стоил забытый утюг, который едва ли не стал причиной пожара, на радость Мику, разумеется. Лен до последнего делал вид, что ничего не происходит, но когда Барри за ужином чуть не пронес ложку мимо рта, решил, что с этим нужно что-то делать, и выход был один — заказать билет до Филадельфии. Барри хоть и обладал суперскоростью, никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии полетать на самолете, поэтому Лен и сделал ему такой своеобразный подарок. Барри жест оценил, чуть было не расплакался, долго упирался, но в итоге согласился — по его глазам было прекрасно видно, что решение было принято в ту самую секунду, как он увидел лежащий на краю стола красный билет на самолет. Лен прекрасно понимал, как важно для Барри провести время с отцом, поэтому не стал даже думать заказывать второй билет.

Барри улетел к отцу, и теперь шли четвертые сутки вынужденного одиночества Леонарда Снарта, и он уже склонялся к тому, чтобы вызвонить Мика и от тоски ограбить какой-нибудь замшелый магазинчик. Но в отсутствие Флэша вся преступная деятельность теряла свое, так скажем, очарование — не нужно было опасаться появления Скарлет, можно было беспрепятственно проникнуть куда душа пожелает, не беря в расчет олухов-полицейских. «Ску-у-у-ка», как говаривал герой небезызвестного сериала, который Лен успел посмотреть за эти дни. Зато теперь он запомнил большое количество весьма оригинальных саркастических реплик, которые могли успешно пополнить его словарный запас, если их удастся красиво и интересно модернизировать. Особенно про «понижение IQ всей улицы», вот это было просто до смешного в тему, если дело касалось простодушных копов Централ Сити.

На кухне Лен задумчиво осмотрел пустые полки и вытащил коробку с чаем. Кофе кончился, а дойти до магазина Снарт себя не мог заставить, без Барри походы за продуктами навевали тоску и вызывали несварение желудка. В их паре главным кулинаром был Аллен, Снарту же отводилась роль подмастерья, которому изредка позволялось сварганить что-то съедобное, вроде пельменей из пачки или покупной пиццы, разогретой в микроволновке. Несмотря на отсутствие у себя способностей к готовке еды, Лен лелеял надежду когда-нибудь вытрясти из Лизы какой-нибудь простенький рецепт и порадовать Барри своей стряпней. И если бы его так не подкосила хандра, то за эти дни он бы точно смог поэкспериментировать. Но лень сгребла Снарта в охапку и ни в какую не хотела отпускать.

Без Барри все вокруг превращалось в какой-то мутный кисель, привычные домашние дела казались неинтересными, фильмы — скучными, домашняя одежда — грубой и неудобной, Лиза — назойливой и приставучей, Мик — тупым, а сам Лен — нервным и перманентно раздражительным. Это все выглядело как настоящая Барри-зависимость, и никаким суррогатом вроде сообщений и звонков ее невозможно было заменить, да Лену и не хотелось. Если бы ему год назад сказали, что самый опасный грабитель Централ Сити будет сидеть на кухне и тосковать по Барри Аллену ( _читай: Флэшу_ ), Снарт бы рассмеялся этому человеку в лицо, а потом и вовсе бы пристрелил из крио-пушки, чтобы неповадно было.

Лен очнулся, когда пакетик в чашке размок до состояния половой тряпки, а чай приобрел цвет подошвы армейских ботинок. Пить эту гадость было, естественно, невозможно, поэтому он со вздохом вылил «чай» в раковину и сполоснул чашку. Как только Снарт выключил воду, в кармане его домашних штанов зазвонил телефон.

Звонившим оказался — кто бы мог подумать! — Аллен. Но не Барри.

— Слушаю, — с некоторой опаской сказал Лен, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, руками пытаясь выскрести из пачки остатки кофе.

— Лен, доброе утро. Это Генри, — раздалось на том конце провода. Разительный контраст между отцами Барри всегда Лена напрягал — Джо, общаясь со Снартом, никогда не расслаблялся, и Лен мог бы поклясться, что у Уэста где-то припрятан пистолет. А Генри всегда был дружелюбен, порой даже чрезмерно.

— Я вас узнал, доброе. Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — Генри тихо кашлянул. — Но я подумал, что вам будет интересно узнать кое-что, учитывая, так скажем, поле вашей деятельности.

Лен напрягся, ложка выскользнула у него из рук и шлепнулась на пол.

— О чем вы? — медленно произнес он.

— Полчаса назад я посадил Барри на самолет, так что часа через три он будет в Централ Сити. Он хотел сделать вам сюрприз, но вы мне показались человеком, который не очень любит неожиданности.

В груди Лена стремительно потеплело, а губы сами по себе разъехались в идиотскую улыбку.

— Спасибо… Я польщен вашей заботой, — ответил он, — но я ничем криминальным не занимаюсь. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Генри рассмеялся.

— Я очень рад, — заверил он, — думаю, что Барри оценит, если вы приедете за ним в аэропорт. И, я вас умоляю, возьмите такси, потом мне спасибо скажете. До свидания, Лен.

— Счастливо, Генри, — с трудом сдерживая смешок попрощался Снарт. Его буквально распирало во все стороны, сердце суматошно колотилось о ребра, а губы начинали болеть, настолько широко он улыбался.

Барри. Барри летит домой. К нему.

Такого душевного подъема Лен не чувствовал… да, наверное, никогда не чувствовал. Он в рекордные сроки убрал мусор, разбросанный по квартире, пропылесосил ковер, закинул грязные вещи в стиральную машину, заказал обед в ресторане, даже ботинки свои вымыл, чего с ним практически никогда не случалось. И белье на кровати сменил, с его-то ненавистью к пододеяльникам!

Когда квартира приобрела более-менее жилой вид, перестав быть похожей на берлогу медведя в глубокой депрессии, Лен переоделся и выскочил на улицу, оглядываясь в поисках подходящей машины. Его мозг, спящий целых четыре дня, моментально активизировался, анализируя автомобили, выстроившиеся вдоль улицы, выбирал наиболее подходящую, но Лен вовремя успел затормозить, понимая, что Барри, пусть даже дико соскучившийся, не оценит приезд Снарта на очередной угнанной тачке.

Да, Леонард Снарт, впервые за хрен знает сколько лет, воспользовался услугами такси.

Машина остановилась на парковке аэропорта аккурат в момент приземления самолета, который, по подсчетам Лена, должен был вернуть ему Барри. Снарт поудобнее устроился на заднем сидении и достал мобильный, гадая, напишет ему Барри или нет. Таксист то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида, изучая лицо Лена. В другой раз Снарт бы не выдержал и проехался бы по этому не в меру любопытному парню, который, судя по его дикому взгляду, опознал в прилично одетом (пусть и слегка небритом) парне Капитана Холода. Опознал, но ни звука не издал, видимо, испугался, что его за тупые вопросы к сидению приморозят. Но у Лена было сейчас такое настроение, что он вполне способен этому чудаку-таксисту букет полевых цветов подарить (конечно, это если очень и очень утрировать, он же Холод, какие, блин, цветочки!).

Мобильный в руках Лена наконец-то завибрировал, вызывая у него хитрую улыбку и не совсем приличные воспоминания.

_Барри: Хэй, чем занимается Леонард Снарт? Ты дома?_

_Леонард: Ты не поверишь — ничем. Совершенно ничем. И я не дома._

_Барри: Это хорошо, потому что скоро у тебя появится масса дел._

_Леонард: О чем ты, Барри?_

_Барри: Угадай, кто сейчас в аэропорту Централ Сити, и собирается приехать на твою супер-секретную злодейскую базу?_

Ответ Лен напечатать не успел, потому что телефон снова загудел — на этот раз Барри прислал MMS с фотографией. Селфи у Барри всегда выходили какими-то солнечными и донельзя веселыми, от таких фото невозможно было не начать смеяться, что Лен с превеликим удовольствием сделал, открыв снимок. На Барри была толстовка, подаренная ему на их первое совместное Рождество, и футболка Лена, которая была велика Аллену на два размера, но это не мешало ему в таком нелепом виде ходить в люди, и еще — солнечные очки. Он выглядел, как школьник, сбежавший с уроков, и от этого у Лена дрогнуло сердце.

_Барри: Именно этот парень! :)_

_Леонард: Угадай, кто ждет в аэропорту, чтобы забрать этого парня?_

Селфи Лена никогда не выглядели прилично, но Барри находил в его мрачном лице без намека на улыбку свою особую прелесть. Да что там, Аллен бессовестно тащился, когда Лен после часа уговоров скидывал ему селфи, хотя, проще было уговорить Снарта прислать ему снимок члена — это он мог делать в любое время суток и в любом количестве, а вот с лицом всегда возникали проблемы.

_Леонард: Изображение отправлено._

_Леонард: Твой покорный слуга:)_

_Барри: Господи, Лен! Где ты?!_

— Я сейчас вернусь, — предупредил Лен, суя таксисту еще одну купюру, — заберу человека и вернусь.

— Хорошо, босс, — преувеличенно бодро ответил парень, и Лен с чистой совестью выбрался из машины, собираясь зайти внутрь аэропорта и поискать там Барри.

Но Аллен сам нашел его — да что там нашел, выскочил откуда-то сбоку, стоило Лену только пройти сквозь стеклянные вращающиеся двери, тут же вцепился ему в лацканы пальто и притянул к себе, нисколько не смущаясь толпы людей всех возрастов, снующих по огромному блестящему залу.

— Лен, я так скучал, — Барри ткнулся носом Лену в воротник и шумно вдохнул, втягивая запах парфюма и самого Снарта, — ты не представляешь, черт… Я хотел сюрприз сделать, а получилось, что ты удивил меня.

— Я сам полон сюрпризов, Скарлет, — пробормотал Лен, с силой сжимая Барри за талию, будто бы хотел залезть в парня целиком прямо в аэропорту. — Так, больше я тебя никуда так надолго не отпущу, одного — тем более.

Барри мимолетно прижался к его губам — все же целоваться прилюдно они оба смущались, но он не сдержался — и обхватил Лена за шею. Его любимый, донельзя собственнический жест.

— Я никуда один и не поеду. У нас дома есть кофе? Умираю, как хочу хотя бы одну чашечку. Папа вообще не употребляет кофеин, потому что вредно для сердца, я там чуть не тронулся умом. Из-за тебя у меня зависимость, меня же не берут даже энергетики, откуда она вообще взялась?

— От кофе зависимость или от меня? — осведомился Лен, невесомо целуя Барри в висок. — С первым можем начать бороться, а вот со вторым…

— Ленни, поехали домой, — выдохнул Барри прямо Снарту в ухо, отчего у Лена по спине пробежал табун мурашек, размером с бильярдные шары, а в штанах стало немного тесно. Он с трудом смог отстраниться от Барри и взял его за руку. И этот простой жест вызвал чуть ли не большую захлестывающую волну эмоций, чем первое за несколько дней объятие. В этом незатейливом движении, в том, как пальцы Лена уверенно обхватили ладонь Барри, прослеживалось нечто гораздо большее, чем просто попытка показать что Барри занят им, Леонардом. Какой-то очень семейный жест получился, такой теплый и… домашний что ли. Сердце совершило кульбит и неровно застучало — от счастья пополам с восторгом от возвращения Барри.

— Поехали, на улице ждет такси.

Брови Барри стремительно поползли вверх, из-за чего его лицо приобрело комичное выражение.

— Такси? Серьезно? Ух ты…

— Я же сказал, что полон сюрпризов, Барри, — улыбнулся Лен, делая в голове пометку «написать благодарность Генри».


	5. Куриный бульон и другие неприятности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард и куриный бульон  
> Рейтинг: Простудно-лечебное PG-13 и одно нецензурное слово  
> Жанры: Ромашки-розочки  
> Описание: При всех своих криминальных талантах, Леонард Снарт мало чем отличался от обычных жителей Централ Сити. Он тоже мог промочить ноги и простыть.

Леонард Снарт грабил самых богатых людей Централ Сити. Леонард Снарт в одиночку мог обчистить самые охраняемые объекты государственной важности. Он мог утащить бриллиантовое колье прямо с шеи обворожительной дочки местного мафиози или ночью пролезть в его особняк и похитить эту самую дочь, чтобы потом вымогать из этого "дона" Корлеоне огромные деньги.

Лен мог решить абсолютно любую криминальную задачу, разложить на крошечные составляющие план любого, совершенно любого здания, рассчитать время, которое понадобиться на угон одной машины с точностью до секунд, и далеко не факт, что их нужно будет целых шестьдесят, он и за тридцать успешно справится.

Еще Леонард мог сварить правильный кофе — с идеально выверенными пропорциями, правильным сочетанием кофейных зерен и сахара, сливок или молока. А если добавить щепотку корицы, то получался кофе, который безумно нравился Барри. Естественно, в список «ста дел уважающего себя преступника» процесс кофеварения никак не вписывался, но Лен позволял себе своего рода поблажки, делающие его отдаленно похожим на обычного жителя Централ Сити. Еще была стирка, редкая готовка, чаще всего осуществляющаяся через телефон службы доставки, и всякие прочие наскучнейшие домашние обязанности, перманентно делимые между ним и его бойфрендом.

Раньше Лен думал, что только занудная бытовая рутина объединяет его с обычными добропорядочными гражданами, но в какой-то момент, точнее, прямо в эту самую секунду, все изменилось.

Оказывается, Леонард Снарт, он же Капитан Холод, как и все нормальные люди, мог промочить ноги и простыть.

Осознание того, что с его организмом творится какая-то дичь, к Леонарду пришло не сразу. Он вполне успешно провернул очередное дельце, о котором лучше не говорить, потому что рискуешь быть застреленным его сообщниками (о них тоже история смущенно умалчивает), забрал свою долю и направлялся домой, надеясь успеть как раз к возвращению Барри из участка. Но Снарту было не суждено добраться до квартиры в целости и сохранности, потому что «небеса разверзлись» и хлынул ливень, мгновенно превративший дороги в реки, а машины, припаркованные на обочине — в корабли, замершие в доках. Лен страдальчески воздел руки к небу, затянутому низкими свинцовыми тучами, и пошлепал домой по лужам — идти по проезжей части было точно так же бессмысленно, как и по тротуару, ситуация везде обстояла одинаково мокро.

До дома он добирался почти полчаса, успев за это время вымокнуть до нитки. Барри ожидаемо дома не оказалось, когда такое было, чтобы Аллен возвращался из Департамента вовремя? Да никогда.

Лен зашвырнул мокрую одежду прямо в ванную, не пытаясь даже развесить ее на сушилке — он, человек, так сильно любящий холод, продрог до костей, пальцы не разгибались, а ноги, занемевшие от ходьбы в полных воды ботинках, отказывались шевелиться, не хватало еще тряпками заниматься, у него на это спидстер в доме есть, вот он пусть и носится.

Снарт свалился на диван бесформенной кучей и натянул плед до самого носа, стуча зубами и беззвучно матерясь. Организм отогревался медленно, разгоняя кровь по застуженным венам, неконтролируемая дрожь в теле постепенно прекратилась, сердцебиение тоже замедлилось, дыхание выровнялось. Лен даже начал дремать, свесив руку из-под пледа, потихоньку погружаясь в глубокий сон — последствие сильного замерзания. Организм отправляет все ресурсы на обогрев, потом сил просто не остается.

И он бы заснул, если бы не Барри Аллен, по которому он успел соскучиться, приславший ему сообщение на чудом выживший после потопа мобильный.

_Барри: Я скоро буду. Ты дома?_

_Леонард: Ага. У нас есть водка?_

_Барри: А повод есть?_

_Леонард: Мне просто нужно выпить._

_Барри: Есть вино._

_Леонард: Это ты у нас по девчачьей бурде специалист. Где хоть что-нибудь мужское?_

_Барри: У тебя между ног. А водка на кухне в столе возле плиты._

_Леонард: Приходи скорее._

_Барри: Все нормально?_

_Леонард: Более чем, я соскучился._

_Барри: Полчаса, Лен. Я тоже скучаю._

Замотавшись в плед, Лен добрел до кухни и вытащил бутылку водки, с сомнением разглядывая изображенную на ней счастливую белку. Ну точно, гении маркетинга, пять раз подумаешь, не вызовет ли это пойло приход небезызвестного зверька с пушистым хвостом.

Но выбора особо не было, поэтому он зубами открутил крышку и присосался к бутылке, делая четыре приличных глотка. В голове тут же помутнело, а в груди начало нестерпимо жечь. Лен скривился и выдохнул, думая, что если сейчас к его рту поднести зажигалку, он будет похож на Мика с его пушкой, ни больше ни меньше. Но тело, получившее дозу крепкого спиртного, пусть и не самого высшего качества, явно было удовлетворено. Теперь Снарту действительно захотелось спать, в конце концов, до прихода Барри у него было целых полчаса, уже даже меньше, и тратить их на праздное шатание по дому ему не хотелось. Вырубившись почти сразу, Лен уже не слышал, как на его телефон одна за одной приходят SMS-ки.

_Барри: Я задерживаюсь, только не обижайся. Сингх — мудак, каких поискать._

_Барри: Ленни?_

_Барри: Ты там уснул что ли?_

_Барри:. Или напился?_

_Барри: СНАРТ._

_Лиза: Братец, твой мальчик-колокольчик тебя потерял._

_Лиза: Ленни, ау?_

_Барри: Твою мать, Снарт. Готовься._

Пока телефон сотрясало от вибрации, Лен во сне стянул с себя одеяло, потому что ему стало невыносимо жарко, хотелось даже кожу с себя снять. Спокойный сон стал нервным, какая-то сопливая глупость про Барри и кошек сменилась погоней и стрельбой, Снарт перевернулся на спину, едва не сверзившись с дивана, но не проснулся, затянутый в беспокойную дрему стремительно начинающейся простуды.

В квартире царила ужасная разруха — дверь в ванную была открыта, на полу валялись грязные армейские ботинки и мокрые носки, в самой ванной — куртка и свитер, джинсы Лена Барри нашел по пути в гостиную, где обнаружился и сам Снарт, бессовестно храпящий на их новом, совсем недавно купленном, светлом диване. Барри был готов уже разразиться праведным гневом, как услышал тихое сиплое «Барри» и какой-то неразборчивый шепот. Тревога острыми когтями впилась Аллену в спину, и он поспешил закинуть куда подальше свои возмущения по поводу развороченной ванной, и опустился на ковер перед спящим Леном.

— Эй, Ленни, я пришел, — неуверенно пробормотал Барри, поглаживая руку Снарта, высунутую из-под пледа. Лен на касание никак не отреагировал, только судорожно и болезненно вздохнул, а из его груди вырвался чуть ли не медвежий рык.

«Бронхи», — безошибочно определил Барри, теперь уже начиная волноваться по-настоящему. Он давно уже не простывал, организм успевал бороться с любой заразой, проникнувшей в тело, испепеляя ее спидфорсом еще на подходе, поэтому Аллен напрочь забыл, что делать с простывшими людьми. Рука сама потянулась к телефону, позвонить Кейтлин.

Сноу быстро проинструктировала Барри, какие таблетки дать Лену, как сварить правильный противопростудный куриный бульон и какой сироп от кашля взять из аптечки. Пока Лен метался по дивану, беспрестанно бормоча что-то непонятное, Барри, хвала сверхскорости, успел и убраться, и даже перекусить, и теперь уселся рядом, в кресло, с таблетками и водой наготове.

Лен, наверное, почувствовав, что пора просыпаться, открыл один глаз и сонно посмотрел на своего бойфренда.

— Сколько я дрых? — просипел Снарт, ворочаясь на узком диване как огромный медведь.

— Часа два при мне, а до этого — не знаю. Я даже Лизе позвонил, ты меня напугал своим молчанием, — грустно произнес Барри, усаживаясь рядом с Леном и поглаживая его по мокрой макушке. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Как будто по мне стадо гиппопотамов пробежалось, — раздраженно буркнул Снарт. — Ненавижу болеть, а водка не помогла.

— Так вот, зачем ты ее искал. Сказал бы сразу, что тебе плохо, я бы нашел повод слинять с работы, — огорченно сказал Барри, протягивая Лену градусник. — Померяй температуру, если высокая — будем сбивать.

— Лучше дай мне по тупой башке чем-нибудь тяжелым, — проворчал Лен, но градусник под мышку пихнул.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине — Лен сопел заложенным носом (еще и насморк!), а Барри рассеянно гладил его по волосам и горячему лбу. Говорить никому из них не хотелось, а на Снарта присутствие бойфренда действовало совсем уж умиротворяюще, получше любых таблеток.

Когда градусник пискнул, Барри извернулся и выхватил его первым, не дав Лену посмотреть на крошечный дисплей.

— Тридцать девять и три, — констатировал Аллен, и с лицом заправского медика сунул Леонарду две таблетки и стакан воды. — Пей, должно полегчать.

— Хотелось бы верить, — привычно недовольно фыркнул Лен, но тут же скривился от противного ощущения першения в горле. — Горло дерет, блядь.

— Я дам тебе леденцы, только лежи спокойно. — Аллен попытался встать, но Лен схватил его свободной рукой за свитер.

— Нет, — просипел он, несчастными глазами глядя на Барри. — Не уходи. Мне с тобой легче.

Барри замер и сконфуженно улыбнулся, покорно опускаясь обратно на ковер.

— Спи, я побуду с тобой, — прошептал он, осторожно целуя Лена в покрасневший лоб. Снарт вздохнул и цапнул Барри за шею, утягивая во влажный горячий поцелуй, за которым обычно следовало не менее горячее продолжение, но на это у Снарта не было сил.

— Люблю тебя, малыш, — прошептал Лен, отпуская Барри и погружаясь в глубокий сон — таблетки начали действовать.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Ленни, отдыхай, а я сварю тебе бульон, — ответил Барри, расслабленно вытягивая ноги.

— Ненавижу куриный бульон и есть его не буду, — вдруг очень четко произнес Лен, и тут же засопел, перестав реагировать на недоуменные вопросы Аллена.

Барри тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, это станет проблемой.

Барри Аллен был одним из лучших криминалистов Централ Сити. Барри Аллен мог в одиночку раскрыть сложное преступление, потому что обладал навыками не только в поиске и изучении улик, но и разбирался в психологии, умел отличать зерна от плевел довольно быстро, мог оперативно сопоставлять факты и делать логические выводы, основанные на весьма сложных логических цепочках.

Барри Аллен — Флэш — мог поймать абсолютно любого преступника, будь то мелкий мошенник или сверхсильный мета-человек. У Барри Аллена была команда, которая всегда неотступно следовала за ним, помогала, выхаживала его после тяжелых сражений, тренировала его, изучала его способности и подсказывала, как лучше их развить, чтобы Флэш стал еще быстрее.

Но никакие таланты на поприще криминалистики, ни умение быстро анализировать полученную информацию, ни даже суперскорость, не могли помочь Барри накормить простывшего Леонарда Снарта куриным, мать его, бульоном. Проще было спасти планету от нашествия каких-нибудь зомби из параллельной вселенной, если такие вообще могли существовать.

— Лен, пожалуйста, тебе нужно поесть, — битый час упрашивал Барри, сидя, как дурак, с ложкой в руке, держа ее перед носом недовольного Лена. Только нос и торчал из-под одеяла, остальные части тела, включая даже глаза, были надежно укрыты, дабы сохранить тепло. За ночь температура спала, и Кейтлин настоятельно рекомендовала накормить Лена горячим бульоном, закапать нос, прополоскать горло и уложить его обратно в постель. Если с каплями и полосканием они кое-как справились, пусть Лену и пришлось опереться о Барри, потому что ноги его почти не держали, то с едой возникли сложности, которые Барри предвидел еще ночью.

— Нет.

— Ленни, не упрямься.

— Что ты со мной как с ребенком, — обиженно буркнула гора из одеял и недовольно завозилась так, что Барри чуть было не сверзился с дивана вместе с злосчастным бульоном.

— Да ты и есть ребенок, просто поешь, и я отстану!

— Нет.

— Ты меня любишь?

Гора промолчала, а Барри воодушевился.

— Лен, ты меня любишь?

— Провокация не удалась, — донеслось из одеял.

— Значит, нет, — притворно вздохнул Барри, отворачиваясь от Лена и делая несчастное лицо, зная, что Снарт это точно заметит, если перестанет отсиживаться в своем укрытии.

Сначала он решил, что прием не сработал — гора не шевелилась, а бульон уже начинал остывать, Барри уже три раза его нагревал в микроволновке. Но потом за спиной послышалось шевеление и тяжелый вздох, будто на плечи Снарта легло все бремя мировых проблем, начиная от кризиса и заканчивая глобальным потеплением. Барри обернулся и встретился с настороженным взглядом голубых глаз, отмечая, что у Лена полопались сосуды.

— Я тебя люблю, — проворчал Леонард, высовывая руки из-под одеяла и болезненно морщась от каждого движения. — Меня тело не слушается.

— Потому что все силы ушли на восстановление. Ешь! — Барри сунул ему тарелку. Лен с сомнением заглянул в нее и опасливо зачерпнул ложкой бульон, все еще явно не желая его пробовать.

— Ленни, — Барри подвинулся к нему и звонко чмокнул в щеку, — я хочу, чтобы ты встал на ноги. Без тебя в городе будет скучно, а у Флэша не будет работы. Ешь и выздоравливай.

Глаза Снарта опасно сверкнули.

— Ну, держись, Скарлет, — ухмыльнулся он, отправляя в рот ложку бульона. — Цени, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя, ем ненавистный с детства бульон. Все потому, что я тебя люблю. Ясно тебе?

— Ясно, — удовлетворенно улыбнулся Барри, пересаживаясь и обнимая Леонарда со спины.


	6. Причина вернуться

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард и спасение мира  
> Рейтинг: PG-13, юмора нет, но простите, я не мог не!  
> Жанры: Грустно и еще кое-что  
> Описание:Лен соглашается вступить в команду Хантера, а Барри будет его ждать.  
> Подразумевается ХЭ, конкретный такой ХЭ!

Барри помогал Айрис убрать со стола, когда услышал звук пришедшего сообщения. Он аккуратно поставил стопку тарелок в кухонный шкаф и вытер влажные руки о полотенце, висящее на плече. Айрис украдкой посмотрела на него, и в ее взгляде ясно читалось неодобрение — весь вечер, который Барри решил в кои-то веки провести с семьей, он то и дело отвлекался на телефон, переписываясь с Леонардом, который сегодня предпочел остаться дома, сославшись на какие-то архиважные дела с Миком. Он частенько так делал, и Барри старался в это не влезать, чтобы у Лена не складывалось ошибочное ощущение, что он пытается его контролировать, да и будучи в отношениях с человеком, так сильно любящим нарушать закон (наверное, чуть меньше, чем Снарт любил Барри), он руководствовался принципом «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь».

_Леонард: Когда ты будешь дома?_

Барри улыбнулся, набирая ответ. Лен как всегда — сначала дела-дела, а потом вдруг начинает скучать и закидывать его сообщениями. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, но это было жутко мило, и с образом Лена совершенно не вязалось, если, конечно, не знать его так близко, как Барри.

_Барри: Уже вот-вот. Что-то случилось?_

_Леонард: Нам нужно поговорить._

— Я тебе запеканку с собой положу? — спросил Джо, роясь в холодильнике. Барри рассеянно кивнул, толком не понимая, о чем идет речь. Все его мысли занимало присланное сообщение, довольно странное, если учитывать то, что когда он уходил к Уэстам, Лен был в довольно-таки приподнятом настроении и ничего не предвещало серьезных разговоров.

_Барри: Ты меня пугаешь._

_Леонард: Я сам себя пугаю. Приходи скорее._

— Эй, все нормально? — Джо коснулся плеча сына, и тот подскочил, как ужаленный, едва не роняя телефон на пол.

— Эм-м-м, да… Мне нужно идти, прошу прощения, — пробормотал Барри, срываясь с места. Опешивший Джо переглянулся с ничего не понимающей Айрис.

— Ну, вот, полотенце утащил, — с притворным недовольством вздохнул он. — Случилось что-то, наверное.

— Это ж Снарт, что с ним вообще может произойти? — недовольно произнесла Айрис, раздраженно швыряя нож в раковину. — Банк ограбить не успел?

***

Этого просто не может быть.

Кошмарный сон. Кто-нибудь, разбудите его, чтобы это скорее закончилось.

Барри пожалел, что удар молнии, подаривший ему суперскорость, не забрал у него слух. Он бы очень хотел прямо сию секунду остаться с четырьмя органами чувств, был бы согласен даже на то, чтобы больше никогда в своей жизни не слышать того, что говорит сидящий напротив него человек, отчего-то сразу ставший чужим и далеким, забыть его голос, его неспешную сладость, спокойную интонацию и слова, впивающиеся в позвоночник подобно острым ножам, и никакая притворная мягкость не сможет замаскировать появляющуюся ноющую боль во всем теле, и его собственная регенерация здесь тоже плохой помощник.

— Ты меня слышишь, Барри? — Лен осекся, заметив, что Аллен сидит, пустыми глазами уставившись в пространство, и даже не пытается сделать вид, что понимает и осознает только что сказанный _почти приговор_. — Эй?

— Не слышу, — подумав, признался Барри, не переставая пялиться в стену — смотреть на Лена он не мог, глазные нервы напрочь атрофировались, и воспринимать Снарта как человека не могли и не хотели, он был скорее похож на размытое нечеткое синее пятно, чем на что-то живое.

 _«Пока еще живое»,_ — вдруг выстрелило в мозгу, и Барри застонал, сжимая виски побелевшими пальцами.

— Барри, — обескураженно прошептал Лен, зачем-то протягивая к Аллену руки, но видя, что тот совершенно не жаждет прикосновений, остановился, по-дурацки выставив вперед ладони. Такое ощущение, что стоит лишь коснуться плеч Барри — получишь болезненный удар током. Прямо в мозг.

— Не надо, — глухо пробормотал Аллен, отодвигаясь от Снарта. Между ними будто бы невидимая преграда выросла, толщиной с Великую Китайскую стену, в которую Лен со всего размаха врезался, это больно, но в груди болит намного сильнее. Барри никогда себя так не вел, даже если злился на Леонарда и хотел его голыми руками задушить. Сначала ругался и бесился, а потом обнимал Снарта, ворчал что-то вроде «я тебя точно убью» и все заканчивалось перемирием. Черт, да он даже мог переварить то, что Лен продолжал заниматься своими темными делишками, при его-то обостренном чувстве справедливости и задолбавшей вконец праведностью и всепрощением.

А это тяжелое молчание пугало Леонарда до чертиков.

Барри встал и отошел к окну, оставив Лена сидеть на диване в одиночестве. Он не мог смотреть на лицо Снарта без содрогания и чувства медленно нарастающей паники, пальцы сводило, а в горле стоял ком. Осознать сказанное Леном было смерти подобно, слова никак не желали укладываться в голове одним целым, вполне понятным предложением, расползались как тараканы от отравы, но один плюс — по отдельности они приносили гораздо меньше боли. Даже дышать можно было, хотя бы через раз.

— Ты так и будешь молчать? — донеслось до Аллена. Он сжал пластиковый подоконник, твердо смотря перед собой, не понимая, как принять одно из самых важных решений в жизни. Две личности, существующие в нем, готовы были уже устроить знатный мордобой: Флэш считал, что поступок Лена заслуживает уважения и понимания, что нужно отпустить его, дать шанс стать лучше, может даже стать героем, ведь Леонард этого заслуживает. Пресловутое «в тебе есть что-то хорошее» никуда и не делось, после того, как они съехались, Барри убедился в этом раз и навсегда, и как Снарт не старался быть говнюком и бандитом, в стенах их квартиры он становился самим собой, таким, каким видел его только Барри.

Что касается второй личности, того самого неуклюжего криминалиста Аллена, его мнение относительно слов Лена было диаметрально противоположным — если Флэш хотел пожать Снарту руку и похвалить за смелость, Барри был готов эту самую руку оторвать, отгрызть ногу и привязать Лена к батарее, отобрав пушку, одежду и способность думать о всей этой ерундистике. И Барри Аллена совершенно не волновал моральный аспект ситуации — он прекрасно знал, что судьба имеет поганую привычку отбирать у него самое дорогое, но теперь, будучи человеком взрослым, да еще и обладающим суперскоростью, он решил, что больше ничего этой стерве-жизни не отдаст, и особенно — любимого человека.

Но истина, как говорится, всегда посередине.

Барри тяжело вздохнул и обернулся. Лен продолжал сидеть на диване, прижимая к бедру крио-пушку, словно защищался — наверное, сам от себя. У него было такое растерянное выражение лица, что у Барри заныло сердце от тоски — надсадно так, ощутимо неприятно.

— А если ты не вернешься? — задал Барри вопрос, зная, какой ответ хочет получить. Но со Снартом всегда нужно быть начеку — никогда не знаешь, что взбредет ему в голову. И сегодняшний разговор — живой (пока еще) тому пример.

Лен неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ты же всегда говорил, что во мне есть что-то хорошее. Это возможность доказать, что ты был прав.

— Доказать кому?  
Леонард криво ухмыльнулся и посмотрел Барри прямо в глаза.

— Скорее самому себе.

Нет, это точно была последняя капля. Флэш и Барри Аллен перестали колошматить друг друга, замерли, принимая решение — пусть и не взвешенное, донельзя глупое, несуразное, рискованное, возможно категорически неверное. Но такое, какое должен был услышать Лен.

Барри в три шага преодолел расстояние до дивана и вцепился в свитер Леонарда, не в силах поднять глаза и посмотреть ему в лицо. Нужно было сказать, выговорится, может даже выплакаться, ведь потом такого шанса может и не быть.

Сердце екнуло, дернулось, взвыло, и Барри дал волю чувствам, дергая Лена на себя, впечатываясь в него всем телом, будто это последнее, что он хотел сделать в своей гребаной жизни.

— Лен… — голос его подвел, сорвался на фальцет, то Барри на это никакого внимания не обратил, начиная говорить быстро, глотая слоги, буквально захлебываясь словами. — Лен… Если тебе это действительно нужно… Рип, Сэвидж… Господи, какой же все это бред… И это говорю я, человек, который носится по городу в красном костюме, блин. Если ты правда хочешь, честно, то ты можешь… Не нужно мне ничего доказывать, ты будешь для меня героем даже если будешь продолжать грабить людей, ведь я полюбил тебя совсем не за это. Я понимаю, я все понимаю, не совсем ведь дурак, но отпустить тебя… — Барри еле слышно всхлипнул, стараясь не заплакать, и так все слишком сентиментально, слишком эмоционально, слишком, слишком! — Я не знаю, что будет, как я буду без тебя…

— Рип обещал вернуть меня в тот же самый момент, в тот же день, — Лен успокаивающе погладил Барри по спине, но Аллен только судорожно вздохнул, явно не собираясь приходить в себя.

— А если… Если ты вдруг не вернешься? Вот завтра попрощаешься со мной, скажешь, что через минуту-две появишься, я буду ждать… А ты… — Барри отстранился и посмотрел Леонарду в глаза, — а ты не появишься. И я буду стоять, как идиот, даже не зная, что с тобой произошло. Вдруг тебя унесет куда-нибудь дальше во времени, или ты вовсе… — на этом словесный поток иссяк и поникший Барри спрятал лицо у Лена на груди и затих, изредка вздрагивая и цепляясь за растянутый ворот свитера Снарта.

Они просидели так почти полчаса — не шевелясь и не разговаривая. Лен продолжал рассеянно гладить Барри по спине, думая и анализируя, рассчитывая все варианты возможного развития событий. Но почему-то сегодня его мозг, всегда работающий без перебоев, перегрузился, отказался работать с вычислениями и выключился, оставив лишь поток непривычных для Снарта эмоций, коих он не испытывал уже очень давно — страх, растерянность и неуверенность. Он оставил их далеко в своем несчастливом детстве, и теперь, когда эти чувства, бередящие старые раны, снова вылезли наружу, он понятия не имел, как с ними справиться, а присутствие расстроенного Барри только усугубляло положение, заставляло Лена чувствовать себя еще и виноватым в том, что Аллен теперь вцепился в него и не хочет отпускать вообще никуда.

— Может хотя бы поужинаем? — предложил Снарт, прекрасно понимая, что его неуместная просьба останется без ответа. Барри что-то буркнул и прижался к Леонарду еще сильнее, словно хотел залезть в него целиком.

— Никакого ужина. Никакого ничего. Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Барри.

Лен смотрел на темноволосую макушку и сердце рвалось из груди, перед глазами темнело, мысли путались, а в душе разрасталась огромная дыра. Он знал, что может не вернуться, прекрасно понимал, что миссия подобна самоубийству, но ведь и Барри, будучи Флэшем, не раз и не два рисковал собой, подставлялся, пытаясь защитить невинных людей и спасти Централ Сити. Обратный Флэш, Мардоны… Они столько всего пережили, а сколько еще только предстоит… И Барри всегда справлялся, находил в себе силы идти дальше, и Лен просто не мог оставаться в стороне, когда Флэш рвал жилы ради других. Теперь все его достижения на криминальном поприще, которые раньше казались Лену такими важными, вдруг стали сущей глупостью, не имеющей никакого значения. Теперь он мог стать по-настоящему достойным любимого человека, заслуживающим его любви не только своим существованием, но действительно значимым поступком. И пусть Барри считает, что он соглашается вступить в команду Рипа лишь из-за самого себя, он ведь все равно знает, ради чего Леонард собирается рискнуть собой.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Я уверен в том, что справлюсь. И вернусь, — Лен коротко поцеловал Барри в лоб, провел пальцами по его мокрым от слез щекам (расплакался все-таки) и грустно улыбнулся, — знаешь, почему я так уверен? Потому что мне есть, к кому возвращаться.

И теперь, стоя перед огромным волнолетом, ощущая рядом плечо Мика, слыша краем уха рассуждения Штейна и ворчание Сары, Леонард сжимал в кармане единственную вещь, которую он взял с собой из дома. И нет, это была не фотография Барри.

Леонард знал, что ему есть, к кому возвращаться, ведь он хотел связать с этим человеком свою жизнь. И пусть придется чуть-чуть подождать, завалить какого-то чокнутого злодея и спасти будущее — кольцо в его кармане никуда не исчезнет.

А Барри будет его ждать.


	7. Прелести обсценной лексики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард, Лиза, Мик, какая-то блондинка и несчастный член Флэша  
> Рейтинг: R c нецензурщиной  
> Жанры: Юмор, пошлятины чуть-чуть  
> Описание: Барри очень не нравится, что Лен активно пользуется обсцессной лексикой. Точнее, Барри не нравится, а его член очень даже не против, но это уже другой разговор.  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика, друзья

— Господи, блядь, как же я сегодня заебался, — недовольно проворчал Лен, ковыряясь ключами в замке. У него все тело гудело, ноги были ватные, а голова как колокол, звенела от каждого звука. Дурацкий день, дурацкое все, придурочный Мик и идиотка ( _самая любимая_ ) сестричка, задумавшая познакомить Рори с какой-то своей подружкой. Мероприятие было изначально обречено на провал, но Лизе упрямства не занимать, в этом они с братом были как две капли. Леонарду, как бы он не отбрыкивался, пытаясь придумать отмазки, пришлось почти на аркане тащить сопротивляющегося изо всех сил Мика в бар «Святые и грешники». Из-за своего согласия участвовать в этом идиотизме, Лен чувствовал себя святым, а из-за желания придушить сестру — отъявленным грешником.

Подружка оказалось меньше Рори раза в три, блондинка, не в меру разговорчивая и очень суетливая. Звали ее Нэнси, и у Лена от ее трескотни, длиною в час, адски заболела голова. Он попытался было свалить домой, к Барри, но Лиза постоянно пинала его под столом ногой, а это больно — шпилькой в голень, казалось, что она вот-вот ему ботинок проткнет от усердия.

Сбежать он смог лишь тогда, когда Нэнси засобиралась домой, и угрюмому Мику, за весь вечер проронившему всего лишь пару недлинных предложений, было настоятельно рекомендовано девушку проводить, а то мало ли что, почти ночь на дворе. Глядя на скривившееся лицо Рори, Лен подумал, что скорее друга нужно было спасать от разговорчивой Нэнси. Лиза же буквально светилась от радости, думая, что свидание вслепую прошло успешно. Когда новоявленная парочка удалилась, Леонард высказал сестре, что думает по этому поводу, приправив речь несколькими непечатными выражениями, но на Лизу это никакого впечатления не произвело — она рассмеялась и посоветовала Лену придти домой и трахнуть Барри, чтобы выпустить пар, чем Снарт и так собирался заняться, только переступив порог квартиры и обнаружив Аллена, стоящего на коленях кверху задницей — он уронил ручку под диван и пытался ее оттуда выудить, смешно отставив пятую точку на обозрение уставшего, но мигом повеселевшего Леонарда.

Но, как впоследствии выяснилось, кое-кому секса сегодня не перепадет от слова совсем.

— Лен, отстань, а! — раздраженно отозвался Барри, когда Снарт наградил его смачным шлепком по заднице, которая так и просила порки — в этих пошлых обтягивающих штанах Аллен смотрелся как звезда горячего порно.

— Не понял, — Лен попытался снова схватить Барри за зад, но тот ловко увернулся и оказался как можно дальше от Снарта, почти возле кухни.

— Что не понял, сказал же, отвали. Давай спать, — бросил Барри, на ходу раздеваясь и исчезая в спальне, при этом демонстративно хлопая дверью. Лен замер посреди гостиной, сжимая в руках куртку.

Какого, блядь, черта происходит?

Когда он вошел в спальню, Барри успел выключить свет и отвернуться к стене, всем своим видом излучая недовольство, даже спиной, прикрытой одеялом крича «Лен, ты где-то косячнул!». Леонард быстро разделся и попытался несговорчивого парня притянуть к себе, но тот с места не сдвинулся, вцепившись руками в матрас.

— Эй, Скарлет, я тебя чем-то обидел? — неуверенно спросил Снарт, оставляя попытки достучаться до надувшегося, как воздушный шарик, Барри. 

Аллен повозился и затих, упорно не желая разговаривать.

Лен для верности выждал пару минут и тоже отвернулся, укладываясь на бок. Фиг с ним, завтра разберемся, какого хрена случилось, сейчас — спать.

Но Леонард забыл, с кем имеет дело. Если Барри понимает, что его молчание не действует, он начинает нападать, и не важно, что предмет его словесной атаки зверски устал и хочет поскорее отрубиться и проспать до самого утра беспробудным сном, раз уж секса или хотя бы минета сегодня не предвидится.

И в этот раз все пошло по привычному тупому сценарию — стоило Лену расслабиться и закрыть глаза, как возле кровати зажегся ночник.

— Твою же блядь мать, — пробормотал Снарт, резко оборачиваясь. Барри уселся на кровати, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на него с выражением крайней степени недовольства.

— Я мусор завтра вынесу, обещаю, — попробовал попасть пальцем в небо Лен.

Не сработало — Аллен продолжал молча сверлить его взглядом.

— Пыль я вытер вчера.

Снова мимо.

— Блядь, Барри, объясни нормально, а не дырявь меня глазами. Я устал, как хуй знает, кто, и не хочу играть в угадайку, мой мозг спит, а член теперь точно не встанет в ближайшие лет сто.

— До твоего члена мне нет никакого дела, — сердито произнес Барри. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— Час от часу не легче, когда ж я сдохну-то! — проворчал Лен, усаживаясь на кровати и потирая слипающиеся глаза. — Что случилось?

— Пока еще ничего, но скоро точно случится, — заявил Аллен, сверкая глазами — явно злился. Леонард едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать от бессилия.

— Слушаю внимательно.

Барри зачем-то взял с тумбочки мобильный и немного нервно пощелкал пальцем по экрану.

— Посмотри сюда, — сказал он, поворачивая дисплей так, чтобы Лену было удобнее смотреть.

_Леонард: Ебаный стыд, на Мика страшно смотреть. Это не девушка, а пиздец._

— И? — поднял брови Снарт. — Что здесь не так? Она и правда была слегка с ебанинкой.

— Ладно, раз так не понимаешь… — Барри пролистал сообщения и показал еще одно.

_Леонард: Передай Циско, что если он еще раз напишет моей сестре что-нибудь, где будут слова «секс», «целовать» и «губы», я оторву ему член, а на лбу напишу «Рамон — мудак». Я серьезно._

— Она моя сестра, и я имею право возмущаться, — пробормотал Лен, предательски краснея. Все, что касалось Лизы, всегда было для него ударом под дых, он слишком сильно ее любил, чтобы позволять всяким компьютерным торчкам оказывать ей знаки внимания, пусть даже Циско и был вполне нормальным и адекватным парнем (никому ни слова об этом!)

— Тогда вот это.

_Леонард: Фелисити — гребаная стерва, так ей и передай. Еще раз будет ехидно улыбаться, когда увидит нас вместе — навещу Старлинг Сити и ее ебанутого зеленого дружка-хиппаря._

— Ладно, это было чересчур. Но Куин реально выглядит как хиппарь!

Барри наградил Лена _таким_ взглядом, что он тут же пожалел, что не увязался провожать блондинку вместе с Рори.

— Вот на это посмотри еще, — процедил Аллен, пихая ему телефон под нос.

_Леонард: Блядь, как же мне хочется тебя сейчас нагнуть и отыметь как следует. Нахуй Сингха, нахуй все._

— А тут-то что тебе не нравится? — опять не понял Лен. — «Нагнуть» или «Сингх»?

— Твоя дебильная привычка материться! Ты разговариваешь как уголовник! Мне стыдно тебя брать на посиделки с друзьями! — прошипел Барри, становясь похожим на колючего ежа, только иголок во все стороны не хватало. — Ты или молчишь, или ругаешься, мне, блин, стыдно!

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Барри Аллен и я сраный моралист! С каких это пор? — фыркнул Лен, заворачиваясь в одеяло. — Раньше тебя это не волновало!

— Я перечитал сегодня нашу переписку, и у меня волосы встали дыбом. Матом через слово, Лен! Я тоже иногда ругаюсь, но пытаюсь держать себя в рамках.

— Ты меня уголовником назвал, а я кто по-твоему? — Леонард попытался мило улыбнуться, но получилось так, будто у него судороги начались. — Забыл?

— Не забыл, — отмахнулся Барри, — но надо как-то себя держать в узде…

— В пизде, — сорвалось с языка Лена.

— Снарт!

— Зато в рифму, — попробовал он отшутиться, но не вышло: Барри отшвырнул ненужный телефон и вцепился Лену в плечи.

— Ленни, пожалуйста, перестань материться. Ради меня, — как-то слишком страдальчески сказал он, на что Леонард выдохнул сквозь зубы и притянул уже более покорного Барри ближе к себе.

— В постели тебя это не очень-то заботит, — подколол он Аллена. — Тебе рассказать, что ты просишь меня говорить или сам вспомнишь?

Снарт даже глядя сверху вниз увидел, как у Барри порозовели щеки.

— Так о чем и речь, — пробормотал он, откидывая одеяло и утыкаясь носом Лену в живот. — У меня мозги отрубаются, когда я читаю твои сообщения. Думаю только членом, а я еще должен как-то работать и город защищать. А в костюме место для эрегированного члена не предусмотрено.

— Ах, вот в чем дело! А ты мне тут про правила приличия заливал. Так скажи Циско, чтобы пересмотрел этот аспект, — с преувеличенной серьезностью ответил Лен, — мало ли какие неприятности могут произойти с твоим достоинством. Вдруг ты прибежишь спасать очередной банк от моего нападения, а я когда злюсь, за языком не слежу.

Барри полузадушено застонал и зачем-то цапнул Лена за резинку белья.

— Я тебя точно убью, когда-нибудь. Жители Централ Сити скажут мне спасибо.

— А твой исстрадавшийся член будет очень опечален этим… событием… блядь, — язык Барри прошелся в опасной близости от члена, и Лен на секунду забыл родную речь.

— Еще одно слово — прекращу, — предупредил Барри, одним махом стягивая со Снарта белье прямо до колен.

— Давай завтра обсудим, а то… — Лен почувствовал прикосновение теплой ладони и поперхнулся словами, — я сейчас тебе столько всего наобещаю… Скарлет, господи.

— На это и был расчет. Ладно, вернемся к этому разговору чуть позже, когда ты будешь лежать, а я буду сверху.


	8. Театр абсурда имени Лизы Снарт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Барри, Леонард, Лиза, и внезапно Хартли  
> Рейтинг: R   
> Жанры: Юмор, пошлятина, неловкости  
> Описание: Добро пожаловать в театр абсурда имени Лизы Снарт! Всю неделю для вас: неловкие ситуации, несделанные минеты, отсутствие интимной жизни, друзья, врывающиеся в вашу квартиру без разрешения, и волосы, забившиеся в водосток вашей ванной. Захватите попкорн и успокоительное, будет весело!  
> А все потому, что Лен не ответил на одну SMS-ку.  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика
> 
> Алекса - отсылка к 14 серии Легенд.

Лен начинал думать, что с возрастом он становится все более раздражительным и недовольным. Его начинали до нервной дрожи в руках бесить девушки в коротких юбках, которые строили глазки Барри, когда они в кои-то веки выбирались из дома в супермаркет. А поход по магазинам с Алленом — это не за пятнадцать минут обойти все прилавки со списком в зубах, это (как минимум!) час внимательного разглядывания состава на обороте пачки с пельменями, проверка целого стеллажа с коробками яиц на предмет целых, методичное копание в ящике с вишней, и все это — под аккомпанемент тяжелых вздохов Леонарда, призванных привлечь внимание Барри.

И вот если бы этим все и ограничивалось, то такие вылазки вполне можно было бы пережить, но пока они курсировали между полками с тележкой, какая-нибудь парочка подружек всегда начинала их преследовать, идиотски хихикая и подмигивая. Барри краснел и смущался, а Лен медленно начинал закипать, стараясь не психовать слишком явно. Вот вчера, к примеру, две девушки преследовали их до самого дома, усиленно делая вид, что им просто нужно идти в ту же сторону. Лен терпел до последнего, но когда одна слишком осмелела и собиралась уже подойти к Барри — в силу возраста Леонард, хоть и выглядящий значительно моложе своих лет, их мало интересовал — Снарт цапнул Аллена за ворот свитера и нагло, совершенно собственнически, впился ему в губы, краем глаза поглядывая в сторону ошалевших подружек. Они выпучили глаза и поспешили убраться, а Барри, как назло, все понял и на Лена обиделся. До самого утра обижался, блин, даже поцеловать себя перед работой не дал, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Хорошо хоть предложенный кофе выпил, иначе Леонард бы совсем расстроился и погрузился бы в пучину самокопания. Ну, точно, с возрастом Снарт начинал превращаться в вечно ворчащего старика.

Когда Барри ушел ( _читай как: убежал, естественно_ ) на работу, Лен принял решение загладить свою вину — использовать их отношения как способ отвадить от Аллена приставучих студенток действительно не очень красиво, особенно поцелуи на людях. Они так старались не делать, чтобы лишний раз никого не провоцировать, мало ли дебилов вокруг гуляет. Конечно, Барри злился, кому такое понравится (хотя Лен бы не отказался повернуть ситуацию в обратную сторону, внимание ему льстило, на самом деле, но это так, глупости, бес в ребро, все дела), поэтому Леонард не собирался его убеждать в правильности своего поступка — вину признает, покается и все будет хорошо. А если еще ужин заказать, то вообще перспективы вырисовываются вполне себе приятные. Вечер, полумрак, тишина, а может и музыка какая-нибудь приятная, вкусная еда (например, суши, ради перемирия Лен был готов пойти даже на такие жертвы — он эту дрянь в водорослях и с холодным рисом терпеть не мог, а Барри был готов есть роллы хоть каждый день), а потом — совместные водные процедуры, плавно перетекающие в тихий семейный секс. И это не звучало занудно и скучно — они уже так давно вместе, что обычный секс в постели стал чем-то новеньким, после оприходованных столов, подоконников и даже стеллажа в прихожей, который теперь лежал на балконе в виде отдельных досок — не выдержал напора, да.

День показался Снарту каким-то резиновым — он встретился с Мардоном, который был недоволен тем, что после последней операции ему перепало мало налички — Лен не стал разбираться с претензиями Марка и просто отправил его к Хартли, который распоряжался награбленным Негодяями добром. Как бы Крысолов не раздражал Снарта, он прекрасно понимал, как использовать его мозги в нужном направлении. Если бы Хартли еще прекратил бы подкалывать Лена по поводу Флэша, цены б ему не было, но Капитан Холод над этим активно работал, постепенно расширяя влияние Хартли на Негодяев — чем больше пацан чувствует власти, тем больше уважает Лена и держит рот закрытым, когда нужно.

Потом пришлось ехать на базу и долго разговаривать с Миком, который сдуру что-то там нахимичил в пушке, и теперь она не просто выпускала струю огня, а плевалась яркими вспышками. Во избежание разрушений Лен отобрал у друга оружие, пообещав, что разберется — сбагрит ее через Барри прямо в руки Циско, если быть точным, но Рори об этом знать было вовсе не обязательно.

Добравшись до дома, Лен залез в душ и проторчал там почти час, пользуясь возможностью врубить ледяную воду, в которой он привык мыться. В Айрон Хайтс никогда не расщедривались на кипяток, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться бодрящим холодным душем, от которого потом начинался насморк. Но Леонард быстро привык к холоду, и теперь мыться предпочитал, почти не включая горячую воду, из-за чего у них с Барри были перманентные военные действия, но чаще всего Лен шел на уступки и терпел совместное лежание в ванной, до краев полной теплой воды — чего ради любви не сделаешь. Но появившейся возможностью грех было не воспользоваться.

Завернувшись в полотенце, которым обычно пользовался Барри, Лен уселся на диван, предвкушая приятный вечер, и потянулся к телефону, собираясь позвонить в службу доставки, как вдруг обнаружил там сообщение от сестры:

_Лиза: Ленни, у тебя есть сегодня планы на вечер? :)_

Леонард три раза прочел сообщение, медленно начиная понимать, что перспективы начинают рассеиваться как дым. Он для верности еще раз пробежал глазами текст и вдруг, сам от себя не ожидая, ткнул пальцем на «удалить». Вот так вот просто проблема решилась, не успев даже толком обрисоваться в голове у Снарта. Ну и пусть, он завтра обязательно позвонит сестре и спросит, что она хотела ему предложить. Вряд ли могло случиться что-то серьезное, скорее всего, Лизе просто стало скучно сидеть в огромной пустой квартире, которую она арендовала одна, с тех пор, как Лен и Барри съехались.

Но, заказывая по телефону суши с труднопроизносимыми названиями, Лен все еще чувствовал отголоски то ли волнения, то ли какого-то нехорошего предчувствия — опять Алекса. Он терпеть не мог напоминания о том случае с банковскими ячейками, но это прочно въелось в мозг, и при малейших сомнениях чувство недоверия к происходящему всегда возвращалось.

Если не считать сообщения от сестры, пока что все шло по плану Лена: суши были заказаны, квартира более-менее прибрана, а Барри обещал не задерживаться, заинтригованный сообщениями Снарта.

_Леонард: У меня для тебя кое-что есть._

_Барри: Я надеюсь, это законно?_

_Леонард: Ха-ха-ха. Люблю тебя._

_Барри: И я тебя. Буду в восемь._

_Барри: Что ты там придумал?_

_Леонард: :-Р_

_Барри: Лен, я умру от любопытства! Мне еще два часа тут торчать._

_Леонард: Ни слова не скажу. Так не интересно!_

_Барри: С тобой всегда интересно, даже если ты спишь лицом в подушку._

_Леонард: Работай, Скарлет, а вечером…_

_Барри: Эх… Ладно, до вечера, Ленни. Буду как штык!_

Наверное, Алекса в этот раз Лена подвела, что не могло не радовать.

Сегодня Барри точно решил поразить Лена своей пунктуальностью — ровно в восемь в замке заскрежетал ключ, а Лен, до этого сидящий в кресле, нетерпеливо вскочил на ноги, чуть не расплескав вино прямо на чистые штаны — футболку он специально не надел, как и носки — Барри любил, когда Снарт ходил босиком, своего рода фетиш.

В дверях показалась растрепанная макушка Аллена. Парень чертыхнулся, в темноте прихожей путаясь в ногах, и зажег свет. Лен сделал пару шагов, готовясь обнять своего визави, но вдруг замер, пораженный происходящим — в самом плохом смысле. Такого сценария он предвидеть не мог от слова совсем.

Барри втащил в квартиру здоровенный красный чемодан, а потом еще две точно такие же здоровенные сумки. Леонард скептически оглядел принесенное богатство, мысленно умоляя высшие силы сделать так, чтобы Барри внезапно решил сменить поле деятельности и обчистил какого-нибудь простачка-богача. Лен бы даже это пережил, только бы не…

— У нас гости? — осторожно спросил Снарт, перед этим делая внушительный глоток вина для храбрости. Аллен никакого внимания на его мигом помрачневшее лицо не обратил, светясь как начищенный медяк.

— Да! Тебе разве сообщение не приходило? Эй, где ты там! — последняя реплика была адресована куда-то на лестничную клетку, откуда до ушей Лена донеслось знакомое цоканье каблуков.

Да этого просто не может быть!

— Привет, Ленни! — Лиза зашла в квартиру, лучезарно улыбаясь, так заразительно, что Барри тоже расплылся в улыбке, а Лен так и остался стоять с тупым лицом, сжимая в руках мигом опустевший бокал.

— Какого черта ты тут забыла? — недовольно спросил Снарт, справившись с собой. Присутствие сестры в их с Барри квартире причиняло ему серьезный дискомфорт. Как бы сильно Лен не любил Лизу, все же это был дом — его и Барри, и пускать сюда кого бы то ни было, пусть даже сестру или даже Генри Аллена, он не собирался. Это рушило его привычную картину мировосприятия, плюс Снарт был ужасным собственником, которого не то, что чужие прикосновения к Барри бесили, а даже то, что редкие гости пользовались их полотенцами.

— Какой ты гостеприимный, Ленни, — саркастически произнесла Лиза, грациозно стягивая с ног сапоги на огромных каблуках. — У меня дома травят клопов! Ты представляешь, сосед сверху купил поддержанный диван и привез с собой этих тварей, и теперь весь дом провонял какими-то химикатами, там жить невозможно. Сказали, что ждать придется минимум неделю, и Барри разрешил мне пожить у вас. Он такой душка, Ленни. А ты даже не ответил на мое сообщение…

— Блядь, — вырвалось у Снарта. Барри замер с чемоданом в руках и недовольно посмотрел на Лена.

— Не обращай внимания, он всегда так реагирует, когда я нарушаю его личное пространство, — Лиза звонко чмокнула брата в щеку и порывисто обняла. — А ты поправился! Причем сильно.

— Тебе кажется, — буркнул Лен, сдаваясь и обнимая сестру в ответ. Все же она порой была прелесть какая дурочка, не любить ее было просто невозможно.

Лиза игриво ущипнула брата за бок и заглянула ему за спину, моментально замечая суши, вино и вообще, всю недвусмысленную обстановку в гостиной.

— Лиз, ты можешь пока принять душ… Черт, какой же он тяжелый! — Барри занес чемодан в свободную комнату, которую они обычно использовали в качестве кабинета, из-за стоявшего там большого стола и окон, выходивших в парк. — По-моему, ты собрала все вещи, которые смогла найти.

— Это всего лишь один чемодан, — снова улыбнулась Лиза, плотоядно облизываясь на роллы.

— Это всего лишь косметичка, — в тон сестре вставил Лен, усаживаясь обратно в кресло с видом оскорбленной невинности. Не то, чтобы он мог качественно изобразить обиду, но попробовать стоило. Злился он скорее на Барри, нежели на Лизу, потому что Аллен мог бы его предупредить. Он, дурак, ужин тут устроил, даже горячую ванную был готов вынести, а тут — сестренка на голову свалилась.

Лиза все же стянула с тарелки два ролла и удалилась в душ, прихватив одну из сумок. Когда за ней закрылась дверь, Леонард скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на Барри с выражением крайней степени недовольства.

— Что-то случилось? Ты какой-то странный, — Барри плюхнулся на диван и взял бокал вина, поглядывая на Лена так, словно ждал, когда рванет. — Что за сюрприз?

— Ты его пьешь, — Барри взял один ролл, и Лен обиженно добавил, — а теперь еще и ешь. Какого черта ты мне не сказал про Лиз?

Аллен замер, так и не донеся ролл до рта.

— Я думал, ты знал, что она приедет… — медленно произнес он. — Лиз сказала, что написала тебе.

— «Лиз сказала», — передразнил Снарт, наливая себе еще вина, хотя ему хотелось залихватски выпить прямо из бутылки, положив болт на правила приличия. — Всегда все переспрашивай. Она же не говорила, ответил ли я.

— Не говорила, — согласился Барри, отставляя пустой бокал и сползая с дивана на ковер. Лен дождался, пока Барри, словно огромный кот, прямо на четвереньках приблизится к креслу, и только потом недовольно отвернулся.

— Ленни, — позвал Аллен, поглаживая разозленного Снарта по бедру, — Лиз сейчас уйдет спать, и мы можем…

Леонард не стал дослушивать эти дурацкие убеждения, схватил Барри за подмышки и усадил к себе на колени, утыкаясь носом ему в вырез футболки.

— Блядство, — пробормотал Снарт, размеренно дыша самым лучшим на свете запахом, тем самым успокаивая расшалившиеся нервы. — Хотел провести вечер вдвоем, извиниться за вчерашнее…

— Брось, я и не думал обижаться из-за такой фигни, — фыркнул Барри, позволяя снять с себя мешающую футболку, — и не выгонять же Лизу, ей некуда пойти.

— Я не собираюсь никуда ее выгонять, просто ты ее не знаешь так, как я… Нарушать личное пространство — ее конек. Она просто мастер появляться из ниоткуда, как чертик из табакерки. Представь себе, как ты в кои-то веки собрался подрочить, включил порно, а тут посреди ночи заходит Лиза с вопросом, куда девался кефир. Картина маслом, — Лен прочертил пальцем позвонки на спине Барри, и тот прерывисто вздохнул, потираясь носом о шею Леонарда.

— Перестань занудничать, — история с порно никакого эффекта на Аллена не произвела, в отличие от поглаживаний, — давай лучше поужинаем, а потом отправим Лизу спать. Я ужасно соскучился по тебе, и очень…

— Кхм, — донеслось из угла. Барри поднял голову и увидел Лизу в халате Леонарда, который доходил ей почти до самых щиколоток.

Лен закатил глаза и спихнул Барри с колен — он даже при родной сестре не мог расслабиться и позволить себе открыто показывать эмоции, а взволнованный и почти возбужденный парень не давал ему сосредоточится.

— Ужин? — лукаво улыбнулась Лиза, забираясь с ногами на диван. — Как на счет какого-нибудь фильма?

— Я только за, — отозвался Барри из кухни, он пошел за третьей тарелкой, — выбирай что хочешь!

— Ленни, перестань киснуть! — сестра ткнула задумавшегося Лена в бок палочкой для еды. — Я всего на неделю. Помнишь, как нам было круто жить вместе последние два года? Вот увидишь, это будет весело!

***

Весело. Это было настолько весело, что у Лена руки чесались нарушить договор с Флэшем и незыблемые, как ебаные математические константы, правила Негодяев — взять пушку и кого-нибудь замочить, желательно долго и с пытками.

Если первый день был настолько отвратительным, что же их ждало дальше?

Первое совместное утро без эксцессов не обошлось — Леонард чистил зубы в ванной, Барри зашел к нему, чтобы что-то спросить и тут же оказался прижатым к дверям душевой кабинки — вчера у них так и не дошло до секса, потому что Снарт после двух бутылок вина, одну из которых он опустошил практически в одиночестве, достал бурбон и хотел бессовестно напиться. И у него бы вышло, если бы Барри насильно не засунул его в кровать. Так что сейчас Лен улучил минуту и полез сонному Барри в штаны, собираясь наверстать упущенное хотя бы минетом. Пальцы скользнули по возбужденному члену, Аллен коротко охнул и куснул Снарта за шею, оставляя там еле заметный отпечаток.

— Ленни… Лен… — быстро зашептал Барри, вцепляясь в плечи Лена и буквально заставляя его опуститься на колени. — Давай же… Ленни…

Дверь противно заскрипела, и раздалось преувеличенно веселое:

— Доброе утро, мальчики!

Лен посмотрел на сестру, демонстративно стоящую в одном нижнем белье, и едва сдержался, чтобы не предложить ей прогуляться в пешее эротическое.

— П-привет, — щеки Барри стремительно заливала краска, он стыдливо натянул белье и пару раз слегка пнул Лена, который все еще стоял на коленях и сверлил взглядом Лизу.

— Я всего лишь пришла умыться… Не думала, что вас тут встречу.

— А где мы, по-твоему, должны быть рано утром? — тут же ощетинился Лен, но Барри пришел в себя и поспешил вмешаться:

— Мне все равно скоро на работу, так что ванная свободна.

Стоило Барри уйти, Лен отчитал сестру, попросив ее думать, прежде чем куда бы то ни было вламываться в их квартире, а Аллен тем временем быстро умылся на кухне. Когда они все встретились за обеденным столом, Лиз оповестила своих временных арендодателей, что сейчас по-быстрому испечет блинчики, и никто никуда не пойдет, пока не позавтракает. Такой вариант развития событий Лена устраивал — блинчики Лиза делала отменные, Барри их тоже оценил, уплетая за обе щеки. Снарт даже умильной улыбки сдержать не смог, когда Аллен перемазал нос клубничным вареньем, а на чистую футболку посадил пятно.

— Так, я быстро переодеваюсь и пулей в участок, — Барри с грохотом отодвинул стул и залпом допил кофе. — Лиза, завтрак прекрасный.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Барри, — отозвалась Лиза, — чего не сделаешь для любимого мальчика моего старшего братца.

«Любимый мальчик» опять покраснел до корней волос и поспешил ретироваться в спальню. Лен посмотрел на сестру своим фирменным «я тебя придушу» взглядом, но она только улыбалась, прихлебывая чай.

Вечером Лиза решила скоротать время в ближайшем баре, чем тут же решил воспользоваться Лен, у которого с самого утра день не задался из-за слишком долгого воздержания. Конечно, его сексуальные аппетиты ни в какое сравнение с Алленом не шли, но он так привык к марафонам или практически ежедневному, пусть и не очень долгому, сексу, что после двух дней отсутствия оного просто начинал потихоньку трогаться умом. А при Лизе Лен вообще не мог расслабиться, тем более что она так бессовестно вперлась утром в ванную, и ей ничего не помешает точно так же вломиться в их спальню посреди ночи. Замка на двери не было предусмотрено, а Барри точно не даст заморозить ее крио-пушкой.

Пришлось ловить момент, когда Барри вернулся из С.Т.А.Р.Лабс — злой, возмущенный какими-то неудачами с очередным проектом Уэллса и не очень успешной операцией по задержанию очередного мета-человека, который пусть теперь и сидел за решеткой, Флэша помял изрядно, еще и костюм повредил.

— Циско сегодня был какой-то странный, несобранный, — с порога начал жаловаться Барри, раздеваясь под пристальным взглядом Снарта. — Вместо него меня координировала Кейтлин, потому что это был просто звездец, а не работа в команде! Что на него вообще нашло?

— А ты не думал, что он девушку себе нашел? Поругался может быть, — предположил Леонард, — Штаны тоже снимай.

— Да какая там девушка… а? — осекся Барри, когда до его уставшего мозга дошла вторая половина фразы.

— Бэ. Снимай, говорю, иди сюда, — веско сказал Лен, шумно дыша, от такого взмокшего от беготни растерянного Барри у него всегда шарики за ролики заезжали, — трахать тебя буду.

Глаза Аллена опасно блеснули.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — ответил он, одним махом снимая джинсы вместе с бельем. — Здесь? Или в спальню?

— К херам спальню, — прорычал Снарт, сдирая с себя свитер, — иди сюда, я сейчас…

— Вот же ж блядь, — раздался за спиной Барри незнакомый громкий голос. А Лен этот голос из тысячи бы узнал, потому что только вчера давал его обладателю инструктаж, как вправить мозги несговорчивому Мардону, затребовавшему несправедливо огромную долю. Тогда этот человек был ему нужен, как никогда, но сейчас Леонард явно нуждался в смертоносном холоде в своей руке.

Хартли, черти его раздери.

— Конечно, гостеприимство тут у вас… — с сомнением произнес Рэтэуэй, по-птичьи наклоняя голову к плечу и рассматривая Барри, который натянул джинсы и исчез из поля зрения. Лен, который ебучим спидфорсом похвастаться не мог, так и остался стоять с расстегнутыми штанами. У него даже не было сил злиться и ругаться, потому что ситуация уже начинала напоминать цирк, и Лиза — сраный конферансье всего этого вертепа под названием «я поживу у вас недельку».

— Мы просто решили пропустить по стаканчику здесь, — как бы невзначай произнесла Лиза, обходя Хартли и суя в руки Лена пузатую бутылку, — ты же не против, Ленни?

«Ленни» проскрипел «конечно, нет», и ретировался в спальню, делая вид, что сидящие на кухне в квадрате незваные гости его совершенно не касаются.

— Передай Барри, что ему есть, чем гордиться, кроме идиотского красного костюма! — прокричал ему в спину Хартли. Лен обернулся и молча показал Рэтэуэю средний палец.

Барри обнаружился на кровати, закутавшийся в плед и с все еще покрытой красными стыдливыми пятнами шеей. Лен аккуратно сел рядом и обнял Аллена, прижимаясь щекой к его виску.

— Хартли придурок, — буркнул Барри, комкая в руках плед. Лен еле слышно фыркнул.

— Он сказал, что у тебя классная задница.

— Можно подумать, его мнение меня волнует. Они убрались?

Леонард покачал головой и опустился на кровать, утягивая парня за собой.

— Даю гарантию, будут сидеть полночи. Но от них никогда не бывает шума. Крысолов совсем не буйный, так что радуемся, что Лиза не привела Мика.

— Что у нее может быть общего с Рори? — выдохнул Барри, накрывая Лена пледом. — Ладно, не хочу об этом думать. Когда мы сможем побыть вместе?

— Я тебя предупреждал, — мягко произнес Лен, — теперь жди. Неделю.

— Может, снимем номер? — полным безнадеги голосом спросил Барри.

— Нам или Лизе?

Аллен застонал и уткнулся носом Снарту в грудь.

— Не знаю… Черт. Сутки прошли, а я уже на взводе. Я хочу дома, как все нормальные люди, снять с тебя штаны и отсосать прямо в коридоре, а не прятаться в ванной!

— Барри… — с опаской проговорил Лен, но Аллен его не слышал.

— Хочу трахаться на кухонном столе, как в прошлый раз, а не искать укромный уголок, чтобы потискаться, как школьники. Мы взрослые люди, и я, как взрослый, имею право оприходовать в своем доме любую поверхность, и на хождение с голой задницей я тоже имею право!

— Барри…

— Да что ты заладил! — Аллен резко поднял голову и увидел, что Лен смотрит не на него, а на открытую дверь. Там — кто бы мог подумать! — стояла Лиза с домашним телефоном в руке.

— Барри, — едва сдерживая смешок, сказала она, протягивая ему трубку, — это Джо.

Аллен не выдержал и нервно рассмеялся, сжимая под пледом руку Леонарда. Кажется, он тоже больше не мог злиться, потому что ситуация стала абсурдно смешной.

«Эта неделя будет очень долгой», — подумал Лен, обмениваясь с Барри понимающим взглядом.

_«Добро пожаловать в театр абсурда имени Лизы Снарт! Всю неделю для вас: неловкие ситуации, несделанные минеты, отсутствие интимной жизни, друзья, врывающиеся в вашу квартиру без разрешения, и волосы, забившиеся в водосток вашей ванной. Захватите попкорн и успокоительное, будет весело!»._

Весело, мда уж.


	9. Пушистая проблема

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Леонард, Мик Рори, Барри и еще кое-кто  
> Рейтинг: Кошачий  
> Жанры: Юмор, Дружба и котики  
> Описание: Внезапно открывшиеся стороны Мика Рори  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика чуть-чуть  
> Я думаю, что Мик в глубине души очень хороший человек, давайте все так будем думать:)

Лен замер возле входной двери своей квартиры, прислушиваясь. Оттуда не доносилось ни звука, но для верности Снарт решил выждать еще несколько минут — вдруг Барри после работы решил принять душ. За спиной Лена Мик, страдальчески кривясь под тяжестью непомерно огромного мешка, ворчал себе под нос что-то про Хартли, которого они собирались взять на дело, но в последний момент Снарт почему-то решил, что они обойдутся без помощи Крысолова. Обошлись-то обошлись, но тащить награбленное вдвоем было чертовски плохой идеей, и покрасневшее от натуги лицо Рори говорило об этом вполне красноречиво.

— Открывай давай! — прошипел Мик, не выдерживая и сваливая мешок под ноги Леонарду. — Твой пацан все равно еще на работе.

— А может, и нет, — тихо проговорил Лен, прижимаясь ухом к прохладному металлу двери. — Если он дома, нужно сваливать.

— Боишься? — подколол его Рори, сам не ожидая, что своей репликой попал в яблочко. Лен действительно побаивался Барри, потому что их соглашение не включало в себя обязательное отсутствие внушений и нотаций на тему «воровать нехорошо», а от этих занудных речей Аллена у Снарта начиналась мигрень, будто голова пыталась защитить своего хозяина. Но Барри все равно не оставлял попыток достучаться до мирно спящей совести Леонарда, при любом удобном случае пользуясь моментом. И вот сейчас ситуация была донельзя подходящей — Лен собирался вернуться на базу, довольный проведенной операцией по обчистке хранилища с редкими ценными книгами, но как только они подъехали к складу, то увидели там нескольких патрульных, наверное, случайно завернувших не в тот переулок. Пришлось срочно линять, пока Мик не вытащил пушку и не начал палить по всем без разбору, и Лен не нашел ничего лучше, как привести Рори к себе домой.

— Ладно, пошли, — Лен повернул ключ в замке и резко дернул дверь.  
Квартира встретила его благостной тишиной и темнотой. Снарт нащупал выключатель и зажег свет в прихожей, пропуская вперед Мика, затаскивающего мешок с добром под вешалку на стене. На крючке сиротливо висела куртка Барри, свидетельствующая о том, что Аллен пропустил мимо ушей наказ Леонарда одеваться потеплее, ведь на улице ноябрь был в самом разгаре. Лен пристроил рядом свою парку и снял ботинки. Мик, маячивший в проходе, смерил его скептическим взглядом и фыркнул.

— Примерный семьянин Леонард Снарт, где-то медведь сдох.

— Иди ты, — буркнул Лен, — обувь снимай, наследишь тут, а мне потом выслушивать.

Мик закатил глаза, но разулся и прошлепал к дивану, оставляя за собой цепочку чуть влажных следов, пачкая намытый с вечера пол гостиной, и устроился на сидении, укладывая ноги на соседнее кресло.

— У тебя есть пожрать? — осведомился он, хватая яблоко из вазы на столе. — Я голоден, как волк.

— В холодильнике, — отмахнулся Лен, развязывая веревки на мешке и рассматривая сложенные в стопку потертые книги. — Только все не съедай, мне еще ужин готовить, сегодня вроде бы моя очередь.

— Совместная жизнь — занудство, — едко прокомментировал Рори, возвращая яблоко назад. — Вам осталось завести кота и купить минивэн, чтобы окончательно изуродовать свои веселенькие отношения и превратиться в занудных, сто лет женатых супругов.

— Не дождешься, — огрызнулся Леонард. — Никаких кошек и семейных машин. Только секс, ограбления и еще раз секс. Хардкорная ебля на горизонтальных поверхностях в перерывах между налетами на банки Централ Сити.

— Не заливай, — добродушно фыркнул Мик, чем-то громко шурша. — Ты заставил меня снять обувь, а теперь еще и… — голос Рори вдруг дрогнул, и воцарилась странная гнетущая тишина. Лен отвлекся от книги, которую начал листать и посмотрел на диван.

Мик держал за шкирку крошечного полосатого котенка, размером с ладонь, со встопорщенными усами и взлохмаченной шерстью, встревоженно размахивающего тощим хвостом. Лицо Рори выражало весь спектр доступных ему эмоций — от едва сдерживаемого смеха до крайней степени охуения.

— Я думал, мы на дне, но тут со дна постучали, — произнес он, рассматривая недовольное животное, безвольно висящее у него в руке. — Все, Снарт, ты по уши в дерьме.

— Это что, блядь, такое? — Лен отшвырнул резко ставший ненужным коллекционный экземпляр истории Централ Сити и решительно отобрал у Мика несопротивляющегося котенка. Животное полузадушенно пискнуло и вонзило когти прямо Лену в палец.

— А оно очень даже ничего, — Мик погладил животное по спине, стараясь не раздавить его своей кажущейся огромной ладонью. — Кис-кис, ты кошка или кот?

— Это просто комок меха, который какого-то черта завелся у меня дома, — буркнул Снарт. Котенок похлопал глазами и жалобно мяукнул, неловко покачиваясь туда-сюда, теперь уже цепляясь за палец Лена как за спасительную соломинку. Это выглядело так уморительно, что Снарт, все еще продолжая сверлить животное суровым взглядом хозяина дома, с трудом сдержал улыбку. Это было так похоже на Барри, наверное, спас это мохнатое чудище с какого-нибудь дерева и решил притащить домой.

— Ладно, сделай одолжение, налей ему… ей… короче, этой зверюге, молока, я сейчас, — с этими словами Лен вернул кота Мику и полез за телефоном. Рори безропотно унес котенка на кухню и загрохотал дверцами шкафов.

Но Барри, видимо, готовый к любой реакции Леонарда, прислал сообщение первым. Снарт вздохнул, кликая на иконку с конвертиком, совершенно не представляя, чего ожидать.

_Барри: Ты дома?_

_Леонард: Уже да, а что?_

_Барри: Ничего:)_

_Леонард: Скарлет?_

С кухни донесся грохот, кошачий вой (и откуда у этой живности, размером с десяток сантиметров, такие мощные легкие?) и ругань Мика. Лен поспешил проследить, чтобы мебель в его квартире осталась целой, и обнаружил разъяренного Рори, с ног до головы облитого молоком. Котенок сидел на кухонном столе, поджав хвост, и делал вид, что он здесь ни при чем.

— Что происходит? — недовольно спросил Снарт, усаживаясь за стол. — Я просил коту молока налить, а не самому в нем искупаться.

— Во-первых, это кошка, — заявил Рори, стаскивая промокший свитер и швыряя его на пол. — Во-вторых, она свалилась со стола и собиралась самоубиться об мои ноги, мне пришлось выбирать, задавить ее к херам или облиться молоком. Скажи спасибо!

— Спасибо, — саркастически вставил Лен, снова возвращаясь к переписке с Барри, на этот раз решив проконтролировать процесс кормления самостоятельно. Нет, он вполне мог и сам налить в миску молоко, но когда еще выдастся возможность посмотреть, как здоровенный Рори общается с котенком? Того и гляди, сюсюкаться начнет, тьфу.

_Леонард: БАРРИ АЛЛЕН._

_Леонард: Барри, я дома и жду объяснений._

_Барри: Поговорим, когда я вернусь! Люблю тебя!_

_Леонард: Хрен тебе. Что оно делает у нас дома?_

_Барри: Я все объясню, клянусь:)_

Лен поднял глаза и увидел, что Мик усадил кошку себе на плечо, и она, вцепившись когтями в его футболку, пыталась удержать равновесие. Кажется, общий язык они с Рори быстро нашли.

_Леонард: Тебе повезло, что Мику она нравится._

Барри ничего не ответил, и Лен расценил молчание как признак его скорого возвращения домой. Теперь Снарт не чувствовал никакого неудобства перед своим бойфрендом, из-за того, что притащил домой Рори. Аллен притащил домой кошку, так что они в расчете. К тому же, нанести вред помещению и котенок, и Мик могут в равной степени.

Накормленный котенок счастливо заснул возле миски (откуда у них дома кошачья тарелка?), а Лен и Мик уселись за стол, собираясь перекусить наспех нарезанными бутербродами, запивая их одной бутылкой пива на двоих, но тут хлопнула дверь, и скромную трапезу пришлось отложить.

— Добрый вечер, — смущенно произнес Барри, материализовываясь возле Лена. Мик замер, так и не донеся кусок колбасы до рта — он всегда так реагировал, когда Барри использовал скорость без костюма Флэша. — Приятного…

— Иди сюда, паразит, — Лен схватил Аллена за рукав и силком усадил к себе на колени, окончательно портя Мику аппетит.

— Дайте мне свалить, а! — страдальчески произнес Рори, отворачиваясь в сторону. — Еще лизаться тут начните.

— Да с удовольствием, — проурчал Леонард, прижимая обалдевшего Барри к себе. — Как твой день прошел?

— Прошел и ладно, — пробормотал сконфуженный Аллен, краснея, как помидор. — Отпусти, блин, мне надо переодеться.

Лен мстительно ущипнул его за зад и все-таки спихнул с коленей, в глубине души пожалев недовольного Мика, и сразу задавая мучивший его вопрос:

— Откуда кошка?

Барри еще больше покраснел и промямлил что-то нечленораздельное, пятясь к двери.

— Барри, — угрожающе произнес Снарт. Аллен обезоруживающе поднял руки.

— Все-все. Я снял ее с дерева, когда шел на работу. Не мог же я ее бросить на улице!

— И чего ты тащишь в дом все, что плохо лежит… — проворчал Лен, забирая у замолкнувшего Рори пиво. Барри возмущенно вскинул брови.

— Кто бы говорил! — воскликнул он, почему-то глядя на Мика. Тот разом перестал жевать и побагровел.

— Ты сейчас кого имел ввиду? — медленно спросил Рори, одаривая Барри _таким_ взглядом, что даже у Лена поджилки затряслись.

Барри криво улыбнулся и, пробормотав «я лучше пойду», слинял из кухни.

— Да не цепляй ты его, — сказал Снарт, старясь успокоить разнервничавшегося друга, — и он не о тебе говорил.

— Хотелось бы верить, — буркнул Рори, глядя на спящего котенка. — Слушай, я это…

— М-м-м?

— Я про кошку хотел спросить…

— И что?

— Если она вам мешать будет… Можно я ее заберу?

Теперь настала очередь Лена проносить еду мимо рта.

— Я думал, мы на дне, но тут… — начал Снарт, но Мик остановил его колкую реплику движением руки.

— Да я серьезно… — Рори попытался улыбнуться, и Лен ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Я не против, — справившись с собой, ответил он. — Сейчас только спросим у Барри.

Снарту просто не терпелось увидеть лицо Аллена — он же так любит искать в людях хорошее. И внезапное желание Мика «удочерить» котенка — лишнее подтверждение его правоты.


	10. Не такой уж холодный сентябрь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Леонард, Барри и Сентябрь  
> Рейтинг: Теплый и уютный  
> Жанры: Романтика ♥  
> Описание: Леонард Снарт ненавидит осень.  
> Идея: Cентябрь, на градуснике +8, дождь и шквалистый ветер за окном
> 
> 104 градуса по Фаренгейту = +40 по Цельсию

Леонард Снарт терпеть не мог осень. В период с сентября по ноябрь его настроение катастрофически быстро стремилось к нулю, находясь в промежутке от «я всех убью» до «закройте дверь с той стороны». Он даже глаза утром продирать не успевал, как уже начинал ненавидеть все, что движется, а то, что не движется, двигал и ненавидел, предварительно как следует заморозив.

Он был готов вытерпеть страшную жару, когда градусник буквально разрывало на отметке сто четыре, а асфальт во всем Централ Сити становился расплавленной гадостью, к которой липли подошвы легких летних кроссовок. 

Леонард, сцепив зубы, мог вынести раннюю весну, когда дороги превращались в реки, а по паркам было нельзя ходить без риска вступить ногой в собачье дерьмо, всплывшее из-под растаявшего снега. Отвратительное время года.

Логично, что Лен больше всего любил зиму — холод, иней на ресницах (особенно на длинных ресницах Барри), красные с мороза щеки, скрип снега под подошвой теплых зимних ботинок, хоть снег в Централ Сити был редким гостем. Обычно начало декабря сопровождалось шквалистым ветром и противным мелким дождем, а город одевался в белое только к Рождеству. Но даже это странное время года, совсем не похожее на зиму, Леонард любил больше, чем осень.

Снарт со вздохом отвернулся от окна, плотнее закутываясь в плед. Странное дело, зимой он почти никогда не мерз, часто носил свою неизменную парку расстегнутой, а с первых дней сентября организм Лена словно переставал вырабатывать тепло, губы становились синими, будто Лен несколько часов провел в ледяной воде, а ступням срочно требовались теплые носки, а то и несколько пар сразу. Бороться с этой напастью было просто невозможно — за годы жизни Снарт испробовал абсолютно все варианты, от бездумного заливания всевозможного спиртного себе в глотку, до потения в спорзале на тренажерах (это была дурацкая идея Лизы). Ничего не сработало, поэтому Лену оставалось только смириться, и, открывая листок календаря, красневший тридцать первым августа, доставать с антресолей зимний пушистый плед, который им с Барри на Рождество подарила Сноу. Кстати, Кейтлин тоже пыталась помочь Леонарду, причем не с подачи Барри, а самостоятельно. Единственное, что она смогла предложить замерзающему Снарту — это какие-то уколы, от которых он отказался, как бы Барри его не убеждал в их безвредности. Лучше уж стучать зубами, чем позволить колоть ему в пятую точку какую-то гадость в шприцах. Аллен для видимости подоставал Лена несколько дней, но потом сдался и просто старался как можно чаще наливать Лену горячий чай или какао. Кстати раньше, когда Барри жил с Уэстами, какао они пили только в Рождество, но Снарт решил сделать этот нехитрый ритуал самой первой традицией в их собственной семье, всегда покупая запас пакетиков с маршмеллоу (не только для какао, еще их вполне неплохо можно жевать втихаря).

Лен высунул руку из-под пледа и кое-как дотянулся до мобильного, чудом не сверзившись с дивана. Холодный воздух квартиры тут же цапнул его за пальцы, и Снарт поспешил вернуть руку обратно, прижимая к себе телефон, который казался чуть ли не куском льда. Набрать сообщение, пытаясь попасть на крошечные сенсорные кнопки на экране, было тем еще квестом, Леонард никогда не мог справиться с этой хитрой клавиатурой, делая дурацкие опечатки, постоянно веселящие Барри.

_Леонард: Я замерз!_

_Барри: Не может быть! *сарказм*_

_Леонард: Не смешно._

_Барри: Лен, я в ванной, подожди пару минут._

_Леонард: С каких пор тебе нужно на душ больше трех секунд?_

_Барри: Лен, блин. Уже иду._

Леонард довольно завозился, отползая на край дивана, чтобы освободить место. Такие моменты он любил больше всего: когда Барри, разгоряченный после душа, скидывал полотенце и полностью обнаженный забирался к нему под плед, прижимался всем телом, пытаясь поделиться своим теплом и согреть. Ради ощущений почти шелковой кожи и растрепанных волос, щекочущих нос, стоило терпеть ломоту в костях и собственные ледяные руки.

В другом конце квартиры хлопнула дверь, мелькнула яркая вспышка, и Барри материализовался рядом с диваном, придерживая полотенце, зачем-то пытаясь им прикрыться. Лен даже стучать зубами перестал, с нескрываемым вожделением глядя на Барри, на его влажную грудь, по которой пошло ползли капельки воды, скрываясь под полотенцем. Парень неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.

— Я даже толком не вытерся, — посетовал Барри, храбрясь под внимательным взглядом Лена и отбрасывая мешающее полотенце куда-то за диван. — Иди сюда, Капитан Холод, будем бороться с твоим замерзанием.

Леонард приглашающе раскинул руки, и Барри тут же юркнул под плед, горячими ладонями заползая под свитер Лена. Снарт прижал его к себе, вдыхая знакомые запахи, до сих пор кружащие голову — ментоловый гель для душа, который вообще-то принадлежал Лену, какой-то девчачий фруктовый шампунь и крем после бритья, от которого горчило на языке, когда Снарт чмокнул Барри в гладковыбритую щеку. От Барри пахло счастьем, как бы трудно ни было это признавать совсем не романтичному Леонарду. Аллен был буквально пропитан этим запахом, дарил Лену давно позабытые умиротворение, чувство дома и уюта. Снарт весь целиком вдруг стал каким-то тягучим, как карамель, даже таким же приторно сладким, и ему захотелось сказать что-то приятное, чтобы и Барри почувствовал то же самое, что и он.

— Эй, — прошептал Лен, очерчивая пальцем выступающие лопатки на спине Барри. Чисто крылья, скоро они пробьются, и Флэш еще и летать сможет. — Скарлетт, я люблю тебя.

Снарт почувствовал, что Барри улыбается — он всегда мог понять, когда это происходит, даже если Аллен стоял к нему спиной. От него начинало исходить странное сияние, как от солнца или настольной лампы (красивые метафоры — не его конек). Барри пробурчал что-то непонятное, влажно целуя Лена куда-то в ключицы, потираясь носом об отросшую щетину и прижимаясь еще плотнее, чтобы между ними не осталось вообще никакого расстояния. Тепло обволакивало Лена со всех сторон, теперь уже никакая осень, бьющая в окно ветками деревьев, окрасившимися в красные и желтые цвета, не могла его расстроить. Холод внутри отступил, затаился.

— Завтра куплю тебе огромный электрический камин, — сказал Барри, удобнее устраиваясь на коленях Лена. Он почему-то казался таким маленьким, что Снарт без труда мог обхватить его своими сильными руками почти всего целиком, как котенка. Маленького, пушистого, прямо как тот, которого недавно забрал Мик.

— Меня больше устраивает грелка, — ответил Лен, закутывая торчащую ногу Барри в край клетчатого пледа, — большая такая. Самая горячая в мире.

— М-м-м? — промычал Барри, явно не понимая, о чем идет речь. Глаза у него слипались, от душа и близости Снарта его разморило и ужасно клонило в сон, не было сил даже добраться до постели. — Тебе купить грелку?

Лен сощурился, рассматривая сонное лицо Барри, теперь точно зная не только запах счастья, но и его внешний вид — растрепанные волосы, длинные ресницы, красиво очерченные губы, серые глаза, сейчас полузакрытые от усталости. Счастье звалось Барри Аллен.

— Она у меня уже есть.

За окном медленно кружились опадающие листья, ветер постукивал веткой в стекло, тучи собирались где-то на окраине Централ Сити, глухо грохотал гром, а сидящий в своей небольшой квартире Леонард Снарт окончательно согрелся. 

Кажется, осень не такая уж плохая штука.


	11. Wannabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Безsmsное, но выкладывать отдельным фиком не хочется.  
> Персонажи: Леонард, его глупости, Барри и Spice Girls  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанры: Весело, глупо и самокопательно, сонгфик Spice Girls - Wannabe   
> Описание: "Если ты хочешь быть моим бойфрендом, поладь с моими друзьями"

Леонард проснулся от запаха кофе, настойчиво проникающего ему в ноздри. Снарт поморщился и перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, рукой пытаясь нашарить на другой половине кровати плечо своего _парня_ — черт, он до сих пор не может привыкнуть произносить это слово без дурацкой улыбки, даже сейчас, будучи сонным и полным желания никогда не открывать глаза и не выбираться из постели, Лен все равно почувствовал, что уголки губ сами по себе глупо ползут в стороны. Он не мог не поддаться нежности, быстро затапливающей его не проснувшееся сознание, и шепотом произнес:

— Доброе утро, Скарлет.

Ответом ему было глубокомысленное молчание, хотя обычно Барри всегда начинал возмущаться, когда слышал свое прозвище, которое он считал донельзя дурацким, но Лену доставляло непередаваемое удовольствие издеваться над Барри. Когда парень ворчит, он становится все больше похожим на взъерошенного котенка, так что не воспользоваться такой возможностью было просто грехом.

Лен поерзал и открыл глаза. Напротив него возвышалась подушка, а смятое одеяло лежало рядом бесформенной кучей. Никаких признаков лохматого спросонья Барри Аллена в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось. Снарту пришлось применить все свои аналитические способности, чтобы сопоставить улики — развал на кровати и запах кофе, доносящийся из кухни. Он свесился с постели и пошарил рукой под кроватью — дурацких пушистых тапочек, которые прилежно носил Барри, тоже не было, так что расследование было закончено быстрее, чем ожидалось — Лена сегодня ждал завтрак, если не в постель, то хотя бы за обеденным столом.

Лен как следует потянулся, стараясь не обращать внимания на слегка ноющую поясницу — кому-то меньше нужно сидеть в засадах на холодном ветру. И главное — не обмолвиться об этом Барри, а то потом придется слушать нотации и терпеть мерзкий запах разогревающей мази, бр-р-р.

Шевеление затекшими мышцами принесло желаемый результат. Несмотря на боль, Лен окончательно стряхнул с себя остатки сна и вылез из постели, напоследок бросив укоряющий взгляд на кровать — с его стороны постель была ровной, простыня аккуратно заправлена за матрас, а подушка почти не примята. На половине Барри как всегда царил беспорядок, белье сбилось в ногах, а подушка выглядела как после бомбежки. Наверное, пацан опять вертелся во сне, чертов спидфорс никогда не даст ему нормально выспаться.

Лен решил пока что не заправлять постель, все равно пора менять белье, и осторожно, стараясь не производить лишнего шума, вышел из спальни, притворив за собой дверь — привычка, выработанная годами, не оставлять следов и незапертых дверей, строго следить за тем, все ли ты забрал, когда уходишь. Да, Барри это бесит, потому что все строгие правила Леонарда, к которым он приучал себя всю жизнь, обязательно отождествляются с его сферой деятельности, при упоминании которой у Барри всегда начинает нервно дергаться глаз.

В квартире было непривычно тихо, только с кухни доносились какие-то звуки и голос Барри, который, видимо, напевал себе под нос какую-то песню. Вообще, услышать пение своего парня для Леонарда было почти недостижимой целью, потому что Барри жутко стеснялся, когда его ловили на чем-то подобном, он даже в душе старался держать рот закрытым, конечно, если принимал его в одиночестве, а не с Леном, но о таких подробностях история умалчивает. Но сейчас Барри был абсолютно уверен, что Леонард еще спит, поэтому позволил себе расслабиться, и Снарту не терпелось это увидеть и услышать.

Он осторожно приблизился к кухне и заглянул в дверной проем (вообще там в ближайшее время должна была появиться арка, но пока что старания Лена по приведению их жилья в надлежащий вид из-за нехватки времени ограничивались лишь снятой с петель дверью). Барри обнаружился стоящим возле кухонной плиты.

В руках у него была лопатка, а на сковороде что-то аппетитно шкворчало, у Лена от приятного запаха скрутило голодный желудок. Он нервно сглотнул слюну, но с места не сдвинулся, потому что Барри не только дирижировал сковородками, помахивая лопаткой, он еще и пел, вставив в уши наушники. Конечно, его музыкальный вкус всегда вызывал у Лена сомнения — все же разница в возрасте давала о себе знать. Снарт любителем классической музыки не был, но слушать любимую «долбежку» Барри не особо горел желанием, предпочитая что-то из альтернативы и рока, но спокойное, а не рвущее нервы и барабанные перепонки.

Отвлекшись на размышления о том, насколько разнятся их музыкальные предпочтения, Лен не сразу услышал, что Барри, оказывается, поет что-то отдалено знакомое, но очень… странное. Лен сделал крошечный шаг вперед и замер, разглядывая своего парня, с головой ушедшего в готовку. Барри совершенно не заморачивался на счет того, что может выглядеть глупо — качал бедрами, ловко откидывал мешающую челку со лба, щелкал пальцами, иногда смешно вскидывал руки в такт песне и приплясывал на месте. Вкупе с ярко-красными боксерами и встрепанным затылком и мучным отпечатком ладони в области лопатки Барри выглядел так непосредственно и по-детски, что Леонард на секунду почувствовал себя совратителем малолетних. Перед глазами сконфуженного (да когда такое случалось?) Снарта возникло осуждающее лицо Джо Уэста, и он поежился, прогоняя видение, собираясь нарушить уединение Барри и заграбастать эту аппетитную задницу в красных боксерах в свои лапы. Но с Барри Алленом никогда ничего не идет по плану, Лен усвоил это давным давно, еще со времен их первых постоянно срывавшихся свиданий. Встречаться с супергероем — жуткий нервяк, если честно. Постоянно нужно ждать, пока он спасет всех желающих, навоюется и набегается, а потом вернется домой, кулем свалится на диван и будет в глаза доверчиво заглядывать, спрашивая своим чуть приторным, но таким любимым (этого он не говорил!) голосом «Лен, я есть хочу»…

Снарт моргнул и прислушался. Барри пощелкал пальцами в такт песне, громыхнул крышкой вафельницы, потыкал вилкой омлет, а потом музыка в его наушниках стала громче, и Лен нафиг забыл думать о том, что парень перед ним — супергерой и спаситель Централ Сити, потому что…

_— Iʼll tell you what I want, what I really really want!_

Лен в буквальном смысле потерял дар речи, а язвительный смешок застрял в горле, сменившись улыбкой, прилипшей к лицу. Барри пел, смешно помахивая лопаткой, во все стороны разбрызгивая масло.

_— … Really really wanna zigazig ha!_

Снарт подавился воздухом и закашлялся, но Барри, увлеченный танцами и дурацкой песней, не обратил на посторонние звуки никакого внимания, попросту их не услышав. Лен постарался слиться со стеной, распластываясь вдоль косяка и цепляясь пальцами за деревянный наличник, разве что не до заноз. Барри ловко перекинул лопатку в левую руку и выключил плиту, снимая сковородку и тыча пальцем в кофемашину, которая тут же загудела — видимо, первую чашку кофе, запах которого и разбудил Леонарда, Барри прикончил еще только приступая к готовке завтрака. Он пару раз двинул бедрами из стороны в сторону, и рот Лена, несмотря на довольно бурную ночь, тут же наполнился слюной.

 _— If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, Make it last forever friendship never e-e-e-e …_ — протянул Барри и, вдруг кидая взгляд через плечо, словно хотел посмотреть на часы, но тут же испуганно подскочил, роняя на пол лопатку. Краска медленно заливала его грудь и шею, заползая на щеки и мгновенно окрасившиеся в красный уши. Леонард не без удовольствия наблюдал, как его донельзя смущенный парень сравнивается цветом со своими трусами. Это выглядело… забавно.

— _«Подружись с моими друзьями»,_ — едко ухмыльнувшись, процитировал Лен, — я учту.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — напряженным голосом спросил Барри, вжимаясь спиной в кухонный стол, будто желал сию секунду просочиться сквозь мебель и исчезнуть, Снарт даже на пару секунд задумался, не слиняет ли Барри в действительности, но парень остался стоять на месте, пытаясь одновременно изобразить на своем лице возмущение и смущение.

— Ты не поверишь, но я пришел завтракать. Это же наша кухня, да? — Лен дурашливо развел руками. — Или все-таки караоке-бар?

— Лен, — казалось, что Барри покраснел сильнее и сейчас вообще взорвется, — давай сделаем вид, что ничего не было, ладно?

Снарт с усилием отлепился от уже ставшего родным дверного проема и в несколько длинных шагов преодолел расстояние до стола. Пальцы Барри так сильно впились в край, что дерево уже начинало потрескивать.

— Ни за что, — довольно проурчал он, прижимая Барри к себе, невзирая на его попытки сопротивляться. По рукам парня прошла вибрация, которая передалась Лену уже в виде возбуждения, дрожью прокатившегося по груди вниз. — Я буду иметь в виду.

— Что именно? — судя по голосу, Барри был все еще взволнован и смущен. — Что тебе нужно дружить с Циско, Кейтлин и остальными, или то, что я… пою? — последнее слово далось ему с трудом, но Снарт только улыбнулся, поглаживая Барри по слегка влажным волосам.

— Оба варианта. Но я не прощу тебе, что ты принял душ без меня, — проворчал Лен, утыкаясь носом в ключицу Барри — его кожа пахла гелем и чистотой, самый лучший в мире запах. Наверное, даже аромат свежезаваренного кофе не был настолько приятным.

— Я могу снова помыться, — непонимающе произнес Барри, но Лен почувствовал, как под ладонями расслабились мышцы его спины. — Если ты хочешь…

— Я хочу поесть то, что приготовил, а потом попросить тебя потереть мне спину… и другие части тела, — многозначительно произнес Леонард. Барри тихонько прыснул и поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— Такой вариант мне нравится. Кофе? — он указал пальцем на кофеварку, которая как раз звякнула. Лен удовлетворенно улыбнулся и напоследок погладил Барри между лопаток. От этого незамысловатого жеста Аллен чуть слышно вздохнул, но по-особенному, и Лен прекрасно знал, что это означает. Он мог бы прямо сейчас забить на завтрак и утащить Барри в спальню, но, черт побери, Леонард Снарт всегда отличался дотошностью и вниманием к деталям, которые, казалось, с первого взгляда могли не значить ничего. Но на деле всегда выходило, что всякие мелочи превращались в большие проблемы.

Пока они завтракали под монотонное бормотание диктора новостей — Барри еще умудрялся читать какую-то статью Айрис и комментировать сюжеты по телевизору — Лен пил кофе и напряженно думал, точнее, прикидывал, могли ли эти невольно услышанные строчки песни нести в себе еще какое-то значение, помимо дурацкого текста шедевра «перчинок». Конечно, все это было совершеннейшей глупостью, если задуматься, но с другой стороны, отношения Леонарда и друзей-родственников Барри нельзя было назвать хорошими. К отдельным личностям вообще было можно применить «никакие», особенно если говорить о неприятном типе из Стар Сити, которого Лен вообще ненавидел, но скрывал свою реакцию на него за показным равнодушием.

Все друзья Барри относились к Снарту насторожено, и с этим было совершенно невозможно что-либо поделать, в конце концов, Лен был (да и оставался) преступником, «криминальным элементом», как выражался Джо Уэст, так что никто не желал расслабляться, когда он появлялся поблизости. Снарту это не нравилось, но бороться с недоверием близких Барри он не собирался — много чести. Вообще-то он встречается (живет даже) с Барри, а то, что Циско Рамон постоянно убирает со стола все мало-мальски ценное, как только Снарт появляется в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, это сугубо его проблемы, а уж никак не Лена.

До этого чертового момента. Проклятая песня.

Снарт посмотрел на Барри. Парень жевал вафлю и смотрел телевизор, по которому показывали капитана Сингха, рассказывающего про недавнюю облаву на какую-то группировку, готовящую ограбление — Лен понятия не имел, кто были эти дураки, так глупо попавшиеся полиции, несмотря на то, что знал преступный мир Централ Сити на зубок. Но сейчас ему совершенно не хотелось об этом думать.

Барри повернулся и ослепительно улыбнулся Лену. На губах у него осталось несколько крошек от вафель, Лен не сдержался и протянул руку, смахивая их с лица Барри, при этом осторожно поглаживая пальцем его нижнюю губу.

— Спасибо за завтрак, — сказал Леонард. Его сердце екнуло, когда парень в ответ аккуратно поцеловал его пальцы. — Что насчет совместного душа?

— У меня еще час до работы, так что… — Барри подмигнул и выбрался из-за стола. — Наперегонки?

Сверкнула молния, и ванной тут же зашумела вода. Лен отставил в сторону опустевшую чашку и закусил губу. Черт. Барри Аллен определенно заслуживал того, чтобы Лен наладил отношения с его друзьями. В конце концов, Снарту еще никогда не готовили завтрак, обычно его сосед по комнате ( _читай как:_ по жизни Мик Рори, что звучало как диагноз) будил его или подушкой в лоб или орущим дурниной будильником, сунутым к уху. А Барри варил кофе и пек вафли.

Самодельные вафли.

Ради этих чертовых вафель Лен был готов поступиться со своим принципом «меня не трогают, и я не трогаю».

***

Операцию под кодовым названием «Друзья Барри Аллена» Леонард не успел как следует продумать, потому что вечером, когда он собирался обмозговать свой план, пока Барри торчит на работе, Аллен позвонил ему и попросил приехать в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, подождать, пока он закончит какие-то дела, а после прямо оттуда отправиться поужинать, как все нормальные люди, и прогуляться. Лен со вздохом отложил блокнот, на котором только и успел написать имена всех близких Барри (даже «Оливер Куин» нацарапал, скрипя зубами), и пошел переодеваться из домашней одежды в нормальные джинсы и куртку (парку он не носил в обычной жизни, потому что Барри его бы съел за обличие Капитана Холода во время свидания).

В лаборатории обнаружился только Циско, жующий длинных желейных червяков, которые лежали в огромной вазе. Войдя в двери, Лен скривился, увидев, как хвост одного на вид реально резинового червяка свешивается изо рта Рамона прямо на стол. Он какое-то время молча стоял за спиной Циско и напряженно думал, как начать разговор. Дружеский разговор, вашу мать. Как это вообще делается? Нельзя подкалывать и скабрезно шутить, да? А еще нельзя ни в коем случае давать понять, что Лен в курсе отношений Циско и Лизы — естественно, он давно знал про шуры-муры своей сестренки с этим «вождем краснокожих», и что логично, совершенно их не одобрял (положа руку на сердце, Лен ни одного ее бойфренда не одобрил, такова уж его природа).

Но если он хоть одно лишнее слово скажет, Лиза быстро покажет ему, кто у них в семье главный. Серьезно, ее лучше не злить. Интересно, Рамон в курсе, как Лиза выпускает когти? Хотя, судя по тому, что он еще жив, то точно нет.

— Привет, — веско произнес Лен, устав подбирать слова. Он самый виртуозный вор в мире, черт возьми, он может подобрать отмычку к любому замку, неужели не справится с подбором слов для разговора с этим компьютерным гением?

Ладно, он чуть не убил его брата, но, как говорил Джон Ватсон, у всех бывают плохие дни.

Циско выронил червяка, который с неприятным липким звуком шлепнулся на блестящий пол, и потрясенно уставился на замершего Снарта. Его правая рука дернулась куда-то в сторону стола — Лен вроде бы помнил, что там была тревожная кнопка для экстренного вызова Барри.

— Эй, я безоружен! — в подтверждение своих слов Леонард поднял обе руки. — К тому же на мне нет парки, как видишь. Я не ношу крио-пушку без экипировки.  
Циско прищурился.

— Кто тебя знает, Капитан Холод, — осторожно проговорил он, — ты способен коня голыми руками завалить.

Лен недоуменно поднял бровь, собираясь сострить что-то в духе «если так, то ты уж точно не тянешь на коня, максимум — на карликового пони», но тут в голове снова всплыло дурацкое «подружись с моими друзьями». Снарт глубоко вздохнул и попробовал улыбнуться. Подозрительность на лице Циско сменилась удивлением.

— Ладно, — медленно сказал Рамон, усаживаясь обратно на стул, с которого почти сполз, — ты пришел к Барри? Его еще нет.

— Он просил подождать, — кивнул Снарт. — Так что я просто посижу… скажем, здесь, — он указал на ближайший к Циско стул. Рамон недоверчиво покосился в сторону, но возражать не стал.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине. Циско клацал по клавишам компьютера, а Лен делал вид, что ему безумно интересно молчать и разглядывать многочисленные мониторы С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, на которых были изображены карты Централ Сити. Пару раз Снарт предпринял попытку вздохнуть погромче, чтобы привлечь внимание Циско, но никакой реакции не последовало. В конце концов Лену это надоело, и он пошел ва-банк:

— Как твои дела, Циско? — спросил он, как ему казалось, очень даже дружелюбно. Но в ответ получил только странный взгляд. — Над чем сейчас работаешь?

— Пытаюсь усовершенствовать коммуникацию с Барри, — после короткой заминки сказал Циско, — иногда барахлит, когда ему сильно достается. Если Флэш обладает способностью к регенерации, то об аппаратуре в его костюме такого сказать нельзя. Черт, один раз Барри взорвал свой костюм, и это было… — Циско вдруг осекся и весь подобрался, откладывая в сторону червяка, которого собирался жевать. — А с чего такие вопросы?

— Барри — мой парень, — напомнил Лен, — и мне интересно все, что касается его. И Флэша.

— А-а-а, — протянул Циско. — Ясно. Могу показать мои наработки, но… ты вряд ли поймешь, Леонард.

— Лен, — машинально бросил Снарт и тут же прикусил язык. Черт.

— Л-лен? — глаза Рамона расширились. — Ну, ладно. Смотри, если тебе все еще интересно, то вот тут…

Циско развернул монитор в сторону Лена и начал путано объяснять, как планирует поработать над гарнитурой Флэша. Снарт первые пять минут действительно старался слушать и вникать, но потом его взгляд случайно упал на шею Циско, где под волосами, виднелся вроде бы замаскированный, но не так тщательно, как хотелось бы, красный засос.

Снарт пожалел, что у него сейчас нет с собой крио-пушки и сжал кулаки. Лиза, мать ее. Совсем с ума сошла.

В здравом уме Лен не мог запрещать сестре встречаться с Циско, но он был старшим братом, так что имел полное право выказывать свои возмущения. Его душу просто раздирало противоречиями — вроде бы надо дать парню по морде, но он не производил впечатления подонка, который собирается разбить сердце Лизе, напротив, тут скорее она была способна на такое. Да к тому же… Барри. Барри, блядь, и все-все-все.

— Кстати, забыл, Лиза передавала тебе привет, — не сдержался Снарт, гипнотизируя красный след на шее Циско. — Так что там с перепаянными контактами?

Это было настоящим садистским удовольствием, наблюдать, как Циско Рамон пытается выглядеть невозмутимым. Он натянуто улыбнулся и пощелкал мышкой, раз так десять по одному и тому же месту на экране. Лен проследил глазами за движением курсора:

— Зависло, — нервно ухмыльнулся Рамон, а его левая нога начала отбивать по полу какой-то ритм. Все это выглядело так комично, что Снарт не смог не рассмеяться, но справедливо решил, что больше эту тему он поднимать не будет, а то впечатлительного Циско хватит удар. Вместо этого Лен стянул из вазы червяка и сунул в рот, отрывая зубами кусок хвоста. Оказалась, что этот желейный ужас был на вкус довольно-таки ничего.

Циско несколько раз вдохнул, будто собрался с мыслями, и вернулся к рассказу, бурно жестикулируя, словно старался каждое сказанное слово пояснить руками. Лен слушал и внутренне улыбался, как дурак. Конечно, после первого разговора праздновать победу рано, но начало было положено.

***

Следующей в его списке потенциальных друзей была Кейтлин.

Лен долго размышлял, как можно к ней подобраться поближе, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем попросить Мика обжечь ему руку. Рори сначала покрутил пальцем у виска и наотрез отказался заниматься подобной фигней, дескать, не хватало ему потом сесть за тяжкие телесные, а то кто знает, какие тараканы в голове у «мальца в красненьком, который за задницу Лена кого угодно на британский флаг порвет». Но Мик всегда соглашался на его авантюры, а тут идея была основана на очень даже интересном предприятии. Поэтому пришлось рассказать, с чего это Лен собрался идти на такие жертвы, но не сразу, сначала Снарт не хотел посвящать друга в подробности, но после того, как Мик послал его на три буквы, пришлось терпеливо объяснять свой план, при этом старательно игнорируя, что Рори продолжает периодически крутить пальцем у виска.

— У тебя крышняк совсем того, — пробормотал Мик, когда Лен выдохся и плюхнулся в продавленное кресло. Они приехали на их старую базу, где уже давненько никто не бывал. — На почве своего благоверного, или как там, растерял все мозги.

— Мик. Я не хочу, чтобы при встрече его друзья продолжали морщить носы. Это здорово заебывает.

— С каких пор тебя так колышет чужое мнение?

— С тех пор, как я отвечаю не только за твой зад и Лизу, — парировал Лен. — Мне нужно быть хорошим парнем, чтобы продолжать заниматься тем, чем я привык.

— Заебал прикрываться делами, — фыркнул Мик. — Я все про тебя знаю, Снарт. Не придуривайся. Снимай свою парку, будем делать тебе операцию по «пересадке» кожи, хотя я бы лучше пересадил тебе мозги.

«Кто вообще мог подумать, что Рори такой острый на язык? — подумал Лен, когда они вместе ехали в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс на недавно украденной машине. — Со стороны кажется, что он просто псих. Или он этому всему от меня научился?».

Обожженная рука болела так, что Снарту хотелось завыть и удариться головой о приборную панель. Когда запястье цапнула слабая струя огня, он сначала ничего не понял, только подскочил, размахивая кистью и матерясь. Боль пришла не сразу, где-то минуту ничего толком не происходило, Лен даже хотел предложить еще одну попытку, несмотря на то, что кожа все же покраснела, но потом Мик ухмыльнулся и сжал его запястье, отчего Лен чуть было не заорал в голос.

— Вываливайся, Снарт, — прорычал Мик, останавливая машину неподалеку от С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, заходить вместе с Леном он наотрез отказался. — Молись, чтобы за мной потом не прибежал твой пацаненок.

— Остынь, Мик, — скаламбурил Лен, захлопывая дверь машины. Он опять пришел безоружным, так что мог беспрепятственно пройти сквозь двери лаборатории, оснащенные всякими датчиками — об этом ему во время вчерашнего разговора поведал Циско (с парнем вообще оказалось весьма полезно дружить, Лен даже подумывал дать ему пушку для проверки, все же Рамон ее и сделал).

Когда Лен появился в дверях, Циско, сидевший за компьютером в наушниках, отсалютовал ему коробкой китайской лапши, а у Сноу, заметившей это приветствие дернулся поднос в руках. Лен увидел, что расставленные на подносе пробирки опасно накренились, и поспешил помочь. Кейтлин не поняла, что случилось, и покорно приняла помощь Снарта, отдавая ему поднос, который он водрузил на ближайший стенд. Руку опять обожгло болью, и Лен не сдержался и зашипел.

— Что с рукой? — Сноу мгновенно изменилась в лице, а Циско с любопытством высунулся из-за монитора.

— Попробовал пушку Мика, — Снарт в меру сил развел руками. — Не поможешь? Перебинтовать, или что там нужно…

— У меня есть мазь, садись. — Кейтлин указала на стул и быстрым шагом покинула лабораторию, оставляя Лена и Циско наедине. Рамон заинтересованно косился на обожженную руку Снарта, но вопросов не задавал.

— Как вчерашние успехи? — спросил Лен, подходя ближе. — Ты пробовал то, что я тебе предложил?

— Да, и оно сработало, — заулыбался Циско, показывая Лену крошечный кругляшок гарнитуры, — как Барри вернется из участка, опробуем, раз вчера не успели… — произнося последнюю фразу, Рамон едва заметно ухмыльнулся — Барри пришел поздно, переоделся и быстро ушел из лаборатории, таща за собой Леонарда. Они так и не поужинали, потому что голод Барри оказался совсем другого рода, а такое редко случалось, так что Лен не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией.

Когда вернулась Сноу, Циско и Лен сидели рядом, склонившись над микросхемами, Снарту даже лупу вручили, чтобы было удобнее смотреть. Он настолько погрузился в мелкие детали гарнитуры, что забыл про свою многострадальную руку, но Кейтлин быстро вернула его на землю — позвала по имени и указала на комнату с кушеткой. Снарт безропотно покинул место возле Циско, а потом, оказавшись за дверью, прислушался к разговору.

— Циско Рамон, это как понимать? — прошептала Сноу. Ее голос звучал взволновано, и Циско поспешил ее успокоить:

— Холод вчера дал мне пару дельных советов! Он приходил за Барри, и…

— С каких это пор за Барри нужно приходить?

— Он сам его попросил! — попытался оправдаться Циско. — Холод пришел и сел ждать Барри, а я хотел перепаивать микросхему… И чего я вообще тебе объясняю!

— Я тебя не узнаю, — Кейтлин понизила голос, и Лену пришлось прилипнуть к двери, — это же Капитан Холод.

— Он встречается с Барри, — Рамон все равно говорил не очень уверено, — и мы должны относиться к нему… хорошо.

— Он похитил меня и Данте. Не думаю, что у нас получится.

Лен закатил глаза и отступил к кушетке, зачем-то стряхивая с ног ботинки и забираясь на чистое белье. Кажется, это только с Циско все было так просто… Блин. После всего, что Сноу пришлось пережить, она стала непрошибаемая, как гранит.

Дверь открылась, и Кейтлин с совершенно невозмутимым лицом вошла в медотсек, неся большую блестящую банку с металлической крышкой.

— Сейчас может быть больно, — предупредила она, помогая Снарту задрать рукав. Мазь оказалась неприятно пахнущей, но покалывающее ощущение было вполне терпимым. Лен благодарно улыбнулся Сноу, которая на его попытку быть благожелательным не повелась, только бровью дернула и нахмурилась.

— Леонард… — предупреждающе начала она, но Лен поднял здоровую руку, прерывая ее возражения.

— Кейтлин, я понимаю, что не вызываю никакой симпатии. Я преступник, а ты — хорошая и правильная девочка. Но давай попробуем дружить хотя бы ради Барри. Нас обоих крайне заботит его благополучие, так почему бы не объединиться?

Наверное, это был бросок в никуда, потому что Кейтлин побледнела и сжала банку до побелевших костяшек.

— Только не говори, что весь этот спектакль, — она указала на руку Лена, — был разыгран для того, чтобы вызывать у меня жалость.

— Не удалось? — притворно огорчился Лен, принимая правила игры. — Очень жаль.

— Какой же ты говнюк, — вырвалось у Кейтлин, но она тут же захлопнула рот и нервно заморгала.

Кажется, тут Снарт здорово промахнулся.

— Какой есть, — он пожал плечами, окончательно капитулируя, но тут Сноу вцепилась в его плечо и заглянула в лицо совершенно незнакомым ледяным взглядом.

— Для меня самое главное, чтобы Барри был счастлив, — произнесла Кейтлин без тени улыбки. — Ты можешь быть нормальным, Леонард, так что будь добр… Иначе я тебя заморожу твоей же пушкой.

— Слушаюсь, — криво улыбнулся Снарт, ежась от холодного прикосновения пальцев, которое остро ощущалось через тонкую ткань футболки. — У тебя часом нет никаких способностей, Сноу? Твои ледяные руки меня пугают.

Кейтлин отскочила в сторону и, наградив Снарта сердитым взглядом, быстро вышла из медотсека. Последнее, что услышал Лен, перед тем, как захлопнулась дверь, это был знакомый гулкий шум, возвещающий о прибытии Барри.

Так, кажется, у него сейчас будут крутые проблемы, потому что Барри в жизни не поверит в том, что Лен игрался с пушкой Рори. Наверное, не поверит.

Но зато с Кейтлин хотя бы прояснилось.

***

Джо и Айрис Уэст всегда были для Лена людьми за гранью добра и зла. Если честно, Снарт старался лишний раз не встречаться с семьей Барри, даже редкие визиты придурка в зеленом не так раздражали. Посматривая на Айрис, Леонард все никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что Барри когда-то испытывал к девушке нежные чувства, да и к тому же, когда у Лена и Барри закрутилось, Аллен все еще лелеял надежду на благосклонность Айрис. Естественно, об этом и речи не могло идти, но Барри всегда был слишком самонадеянным и, чего греха таить, попросту глупым во всем, что касалось личной жизни. Так что Лен мог вполне заслуженно ощущать себя проводником в мир «взрослой жизни». 

Черт, все же не зря он пару дней назад, застукав Барри на кухне за пением, подумал, что Аллен выглядит как школьник, ну или в крайнем случае, студент, а сам Лен — совратитель малолетних.

«Совратитель» понятия не имел, как лучше пересечься с семьей Барри, исключая, естественно, совместные ужины, с которых не слиняешь под благовидным предлогом, да и Барри сам может внезапно убежать по делам Флэша, оставив Снарта на съедение Уэстам. Так пришлось довериться провидению, что Лен терпеть не мог, просто ненавидел.

Судьба была явно на его стороне, но также и не лишена юмора — единственным более-менее адекватным местом для встречи был полицейский участок. Барри в разговоре с Леном обмолвился о том, что Айрис обещала заехать к ним с Джо на обед, так что Лен ухватился за эту возможность.

Собираясь добровольно идти в полицию, Лен чувствовал себя как на сцене театра абсурда — надел свои лучшие джинсы и простой черный свитер, оставил дома свою саркастичность и эгоистичность, надел парку (куда без нее!) и смело выдвинулся навстречу с неизбежным.

Больше его волновал Джо Уэст. Приемный отец Барри внушал Лену страх — настоящий, неподдельный, такой, какой всегда внушают люди, обладающие властью. Особенно те люди, которые очень сильно переживают за своих детей, которые связываются с плохими компаниями. А Леонард Снарт был просто отвратительной компанией, и Джо Уэст своей неприязни не скрывал, даже когда Барри на аркане притаскивал Лена на ужины с семьей, которые всегда проходили в очень натянутой обстановке.

Раньше Лен не парился на счет этого, просто молча жевал поданную еду, хвалил пирог Айрис и не лез в разговоры, потому что любая его реплика встречалась сначала молчанием, а потом какими-то несуразными ответами, чаще всего сказанными Барри. Но теперь он крепко задумался над тем, на каком уровне по шкале «мудачества» находится Леонард Снарт.

Участок встретил его непривычной тишиной — обычно когда Лен оказывался в стенах полицейского департамента, его всегда окружала толпа людей и невыносимый гул. Но сегодня было довольно-таки спокойно. Лен подошел к охране на входе и протянул свои документы, сообщая, что пришел к Барри Аллену. Он с трудом удерживал в руках четыре стакана капуччино на подставке — он не знал, какой кофе выбрать, поэтому взял самый простой — но долго мучится ему не пришлось. Барри появился из ниоткуда и хватил кофе, размашисто целуя Лена в щеку и забирая его документы у опешившего охранника.

— Я увидел тебя из окна, — сообщил он, кивая головой в сторону лестницы, — пойдем ко мне, у нас там обед с Джо и Айрис… — Барри осекся, глядя на четыре стакана, — ой.

— Я просто решил присоединиться, — сказал Лен, аккуратно приобнимая Барри за талию. Мимо прошли два копа, которые, стоило им отойти чуть дальше, активно зашептались. Лен дернул плечом и глубоко вздохнул, готовясь к встрече с неизбежным, и никакие трепачи-полицейские его не волновали.

— Ты будешь обедать? — спросил Барри, останавливаясь возле своего кабинета. — Ты хочешь..?

— _Iʼll tell you what I want…_ — вдруг вспомнил Лен, заставив Барри совершенно очаровательно покраснеть до корней волос.

— Прекрати, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Аллен, пихая Леонарда в плечо. — Я думал, что ты забыл уже.

— О-о-о, малыш, — протянул Лен, целуя Барри в губы, не заботясь о том, что кофе сейчас улетит с подставки, и что их могут увидеть, особенно Уэсты, — ты не представляешь, как мне не хочется забывать об увиденном… _Really really wanna zigazig…_

Дверь вдруг открылась, яркий свет ударил по глазам, и Лен не сразу сообразил, что перед ним стоит ни кто иной, как Джо Уэст.

— Снарт, — мрачно констатировал детектив, а Айрис на заднем плане закашлялась. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Он пришел ко мне, — Барри будто бы невзначай встал перед Леном, закрывая его собой. — Там осталось немного еды? Ленни принес кофе.

Услышав «Ленни», Джо скривился так, будто съел лимон. Леонард нацепил на лицо непроницаемую маску, мысленно твердя себе «нужно быть дружелюбным», но больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось сбежать.

Они расселись вокруг стола, Айрис протянула Лену закрытый контейнер, где он обнаружил курицу в китайском соусе и какую-то траву, похожую на сено. Но выбирать не приходилось, так что он безропотно протянул руку, чтобы взять вилку, но наткнулся только на палочки.

Твою мать.

— Эм-м-м, Барри, — он аккуратно тронул его за плечо, привлекая внимание, — у тебя есть вилка?

— Нет, — сконфуженно пробормотал Барри, — у меня тут вообще нет никаких столовых приборов, прости. Придется тебе учиться есть палочками.

Нет, это не смешно. Он и так нервничает, а тут еще и есть придется не пойми, чем.

— Пап, у тебя в столе должна быть вилка! — вдруг вспомнила Айрис, вскакивая на ноги. — Я принесу.

Она доброжелательно улыбнулась Снарту, но Лену эта улыбка показалась больше похожей на оскал. Злой такой оскал волчицы, которая может загрызть в любую минуту. Барри в ответ на предложение Айрис тоже заулыбался, окончательно портя Лену настроение. Но он, черт побери, был лучшим в своем деле, и уж со своими нервами он точно способен справиться.

— Спасибо, Айрис, — уверенно сказал Лен, но его голос предательски дрогнул на последних буквах имени. Джо бросил на него подозрительный взгляд, и Снарт поспешил уткнуться носом в стакан с кофе. Он чувствовал себя школьником, получившим двойку. Нужно было спасать ситуацию.

— Как дела на работе? — спросил он у Барри. — Всех преступников поймали сегодня?

Язык обогнал мысли, и за свою оплошность Лен получил еще один убийственный взгляд. Барри удивленно посмотрел на Снарта, а потом сказал что-то вроде «мы работаем над этим», и вдруг встал со стула.

— Лен, можно на пару слов?

— Вы же только пришли, — вставил Джо, пристально глядя на реакцию Снарта. Лен поежился, но покорно встал.

— Мы быстро, — Барри взял Снарта за руку и вывел из лаборатории, пропустив Айрис, которая как раз вернулась с вилкой.

Лен устало прислонился к стене и закрыл глаза. Весь это цирк с Джо здорово его утомил, если не сказать больше.

— Я все понял. — Барри прислонился к стене рядом со Снартом. — Ты решил, что неплохо будет наладить контакты со всеми моими друзьями… У Кейтлин и Циско ты уже был, раз пришел сюда.

— С ними было проще, — Лен быстро признал поражение. — Циско хотя бы не хотел меня убить.

— Да я на их месте вообще бы испугался, — рассмеялся Барри, а Лен помрачнел еще сильнее. — Ты такой странный, что становится не по себе.

Леонард промолчал, потому что почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Кажется, Мик был прав, когда говорил, что он растерял остатки мозгов.

— Ленни, — Барри коснулся его лица ладонью, и Лен вспомнил, что не брился почти неделю, что для него уже своеобразный рекорд. — Тебе вовсе необязательно ходить пить чай со всеми моими друзьями. Не насилуй себя. Серьезно. Я же не жажду петь в караоке с Мардоном и Хартли.

— Я бы послушал, — пробормотал Снарт, — нет, серьезно, мне нравится эта идея. Только пожалуйста, не Spice Girls.

— Я рассмотрю твое предложение, — мягко усмехнулся Барри. — Только пожалуйста, оставайся самим собой. Я хочу, чтобы мои близкие полюбили тебя именно за то, какой ты есть, а не каким хочешь казаться. Твоя дружелюбность пугает людей, Лен.

— Не то, чтобы я не догадывался, — проворчал он, сдаваясь и обнимая Барри, который тут же с готовностью уткнулся носом в пушистый мех парки. — Ладно, я тебя понял. Надо было с этого и начинать. Не привык, что меня слушают.

— Я знаю, — Барри чмокнул Лена в висок и потерся носом о колючую щетину. — Кстати, как твоя рука?

— Нормально, — Леонард слегка покраснел, но постарался не подавать виду. — Больше не буду брать в руки пушку Мика.

— Точнее, ты хотел сказать «просить Мика палить из пушки, когда мне вдруг приспичит покалечиться, чтобы вызвать жалость», — рассмеялся Барри, глядя, как у Лена вытягивается лицо. — Кейтлин сказала мне, ты думал, она не догадается?

— Туше, — фыркнул Снарт. — Давай закроем эту тему. Я не буду напоминать тебе о _перче-песнях_ , а ты будешь делать вид, что я не вел себя, как идиот, пытаясь играть в хорошего копа.

— Тебе больше идет роль плохиша, — Барри смущенно кашлянул, посматривая на Лена из-под прикрытых ресниц. — Кстати, у тебя скоро будет прекрасная возможность продемонстрировать свои таланты. В город приедет Стрела.

Физические возможности человека не позволяли закатить глаза настолько, чтобы как следует выразить недовольство Леонарда. Он сцепил зубы, стараясь молчать, но Барри только рассмеялся.

— Я все понимаю. Только не заморозь его, он нам еще нужен.

— Все будет зависеть от его поведения, — мрачно сказал Лен. — И я обещаю быть паинькой, если его подружка-хакер не будет хлопать в ладоши каждый раз, когда я тебя обнимаю.

Как бы Оливер Куин не раздражал Лена, Фелисити была еще более приставучей — ей жутко нравились отношения Барри и Снарта, и она всегда не в меру бурно выражала свои восторги по этому поводу. Леонард пересекался со Смоук всего раз, но тогда ему хватило по самое не хочу.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — заверил его Барри. — А пока давай вернемся в лабораторию, пока Джо не сжевал все кексы.

Барри протянул ему руку, улыбаясь так обезоруживающе и радостно, что Лен просто не мог продолжать стоять, как истукан, и делать отмороженное выражение лица.

Барри Аллен мог растопить чье угодно сердце. Он был таким понимающим и искренним, что Лен даже задумался, за какие такие заслуги ему досталось такое солнце.

Да к черту. Он же любит Барри, и пошло оно все.

Любит так сильно, что прямо сейчас будет пить кофе вместе с его приемным отцом. 

Только теперь он будет самим собой.


End file.
